Humanity's Hope
by Kenma.Hq
Summary: Who could have thought that humanity last hope was a pink haired freak with anger problems and a kind personality. No pairing yet!
1. The mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or snk C:**

 **Thanks for readings!**

* * *

Aaa what a perfect day. The Sun was shining, the birds' were singing, the kids playing and even better team 7 was coming back to the action.

Sakura was excited, because last week she had managed to release her byakugou seal. Since then she hasn't appeared in her shishou office or anywhere near her nee-san, she wanted to give a surprise to the older woman. And because it was a surprise she had begun to use her headband in her forehead to hide the seal, and so far no one has comment about her sudden change. At least until that instant...

"Hey forehead!"

 _' **Shit'**_

"Morning Ino-pig" she said turning around to face the blonde. Sadly ino didn't miss a beat to ask the question no one has dared to say aloud.

Well, kind off. It was ino after all.

"Are you trying to hide your forehead?.'Cause is not working to well"

"Shut up pig!" "I'm not trying to hide anything"

"Then why forehead?" asked the blonde narrowing her eyes.

"It's none of your business"

Now blushing with anger the pinkette sent so chakra to the sole of her feet and jumped to the rooftop of the yamanaka flower shop to avoid ino.

"Wait Sakura! Were not done yet!" She screamed to the top of her lungs attracting unwanted attention to them.

"I'll tell you when I'm back!" she screamed back. "It's a surprise!"

Ino waited until her friend was only a blur of pink and green to sigh in annoyance. "You better tell me what you're planning forehead girl" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Now she was late, not like kakashi-sensei, but still late for her liking. 'Its ino-pig fault'

Knocking 3 times s waited patiently for her shishou permission.

"Good morning sensei"

"You're late sakura-chan"

'Oh great, even Naruto was here before her, was kakashi-sensei here too?.. Never mind that could never happen…

"Yo"

 ** _'Crap'_**

She opened her mouth to excuse her lateness but was cut off by tsunade.

"Silent! Leave this chit chat for other moment."

A chorus of sound of agreement was heard in the hokage office. Taking this as her signal, shizune make a couple of hands seal placing a special jutsu in the office so any intruder couldn't hear them.

"I'm pretty sure you are aware of the rumors"

"What rumors? What do you mean baa-chan?"

"So it's true." Kakashi said lifting his eyes from his book.

Sakura tensed immediately, if it's true then...

"Wait! I don't know what you're talking about"

" a spy is in the village" Shizune cut off the blonde before tsunade could throw the desk at him.

"Were not sure, but lately the amount of failed missions has increased drastically, and i'm afraid it could be that one of our men leaking information to the akatsuki "

"So what is our mission?" "You're going to act as a bait to the akatsuki."

Everyone in the room tensed up at her words.

"Even though the spy probably already knows this" she added quietly.

"So if the akatsuki decide to appear, what we supposed to do?"

"Since is impossible to avoid battle, I'm giving you my permission to use any method necessary to get the information we need"

"Don't worry baa-chan team 7 is going to kick some akatsuki ass 'ttebayo!"

 **´ Easier said than done´.**

 **Shut up inner**

"One little thing before you leave, I want you to take tonton with you"

"Tonton? But why"

"We had a clue of who could be the intruder"

"He is out on a mission, it was required in order to plan this mission" shizune said placing the little pig in Sakura hands.

Tsunade opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a piece of cloth.

"We found this in the meeting room,Tonton has one of the most sharpest nose in the fire country"

"If were going to track him by his scent the why we don't take Kiba with us?"

"Less people the better"

"Now that everything is explained, you're dismissed."

"When are we leaving Tsunade-sama?"

"Right now, pack only the necessary. I have no idea of how long is gonna take you to catch him."


	2. Infuin Kai! the seal has been released!

**Hellooo! thanks for reading**

 **And thanks for the reviews they make me so happy! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or snk.**

 **HeartShinigG: Thank you very much for the review :D, and no, i'm not making this a harem e.e**

 **Now with the chapter !**

* * *

It had been six days since the mission had begun, and the pinkette honestly could not be more boring. Not that she was complaining, but she had to admit that this was not the most exciting mission in the world.

At first everything was different, since team 7 leave the village sakura felt she would faint with excitement. But over the past days they had started to follow a routine. First, everyone (except naruto) woke up at 5 am, and then they spent one hour trying to wake the blonde. Eventually she would end up hitting him in the head while Kakashi was fishing something for breakfast, and finally after eating they would began with the search party.

For this task Kakashi divided the team to cover more ground. He would go with his dogs, Naruto use his nose, and finally she would go with Tonton.

Sakura was about to return to the meeting point when suddenly Tonton jumped from her arms and ran away.

Without thinking twice Sakura began running behind the small animal screaming her name to make her stop.

It's not necessary to say this did not work very well.

* * *

Without giving up she ran a couple of minutes to a stop in front of a river. Sakura did not expect the scene that was taking place in front of her.

Her team mates were fighting with a masked man with a black coat with red clouds.

 _ **'Akatsuki'**_

 _ **'No shit, Inner'**_

 _ **'Haha so funny, SA-KU-RA, stop making bad jokes and help your team mates'**_

Without giving an answer to inner she approached her sensei and began to heal a cut he had in the chest.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Do not worry sensei, I'm fine"

"I'm Glad"

"Where is Naruto? I' want to help him"

"Sakura, remember you are the medic of the team. If something happens to you, we're lost"

Now it was her moment to smile.

"Ne sensei, now I have this" The young girl removed the band that covered her forehead to reveal a small purple diamond instead of her abnormally large forehead.

The confusion was obvious on the jounin face.

"But, when?"

"Last week, is really cool, isn't?"

"I'm proud of you Sakura, but we're gonna had to leave this for other moment, our priority now is to help Naruto"

"Hai"

When they finally reached the place where the battle took place, it was too late; Naruto was lying in the floor with the masked man laughing on the other side.

"Oh, finally! I thought by now you guys would be under your beds in konoha"

"Sakura, go help Naruto, I'll keep him busy"

She was kneeling in front of Naruto healing his most serious wounds and occasionally she looked over her shoulder to watch the battle.

Sakura knew things were about to get serious when she saw her sensei raise his headband to reveal his sharingan.

But apparently this caused no fear in the akatsuki, because now he was laughing again.

The battle did not last long, because with his sharingan Kakashi always end up draining his chakra too fast and this was no exception. He managed to give the akatsuki a hard time, but not enough to defeat him.

Naruto was out of danger. That meant she could now go help Kakashi-sensei, but first she must fix his broken ribs.

"Idiot, I want to break his stupid face" she whispered to herself while finishing patching up her sensei.

"Hn, Kunoichi. What was that? Are you challenging me?" He asked in a mocking tone kneeling next to her.

 _'But, when? The last time I saw him he was too far away to hear me, and suddenly he is just right next to me, what kind of technique he used?'_

"What the matter kunoichi? Cat eat your tongue"

Clenching her fists Sakura muttered under her breath "My name is not kunoichi"

"Is SAKURA!" She screams as she hit in the face sending him a few meters away from them.

Yosh! She had managed to create a crack in his mask, now she only had to immobilize him and find a way to drag him back to the village and make him confess.

 _ **'EASY ENOUGH?!'.**_

"Sakura, let me take care of him" said the jounin trying to stand but failing miserably.

Ignoring the comment of her inner and Kakashi-sensei, sakura adjusted her gloves and adopted a defensive position, "What? Did I hit you too hard? "She asked mockingly.

"I must admit that you are stronger than I thought, but this is not happening again"

 _ **'Said and done'.**_

In the past hour she had been forced to evade her opponent meaning she hadn't punched him again. Now frustrated, sakura decided to use her last resort. The byakugou.

 _ **'Outter. I don't think it's a good idea'**_

 _ **'I know, but I need to increase my speed and strength'**_

 _ **'Be careful'**_

 _ **'Do not worry inner! I'll kick his ass Shannaro!**_ '

 **"Infuin: Kai"**

The seal had spread only in her forehead (because she didn't released much chakra) creating a strange design that caught the attention of her opponent.

"Now we're even" she said smirking

"It seems you proved me wrong again, SA-KU-RA. You're perfect for my plan"

"What?"

He began to get closer to her while doing a complicated seals creating a small portal from his one visible eye sucking everything that was close.

"Do not worry; it will not hurt, _too much_ "

"What are you doing?!"

"Making sure you don't go anywhere"

Confused and frightened the kunoichi try to stick to the ground with chakra but the strength of the vortex was too much.

"Sakura!" She heard Kakashi scream.

The last thing he heard was the scream of his student and the enormous crater that was left in her place.

Influenced by rage Kakashi formed a Raikiri and ran to towards the akatsuki, but his hand penetrate him, only not in the way he expected.

"You seem to have a habit of pierce your teammate's chest, Ne Kakashi-Teme?"

"Obito?" He whispered before succumbing to fatigue and chakra exhaustion.

 _"I hope this girl is enough to attract the Kyubi to our base'_

* * *

 ** _This is it for the second chapter, :D hope you guys like._**

 ** _Please review! ;D_**

 ** _if you have any question or doubt about anything just send a private message or leave a review and i'll do my best to answer them:D_**

 ** _Sorry for the pathetic battle scene, i'm not very good describing fights n' stuff :'(_**


	3. Four rules

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or SNK

* * *

Everything was so peaceful and quiet, her body felt numb and she couldn't move. Was she dead? No, the metallic taste of blood feels way too real to be dead. But then again, there was no way she could know how it feel to be dead.

 **"Where am I?"**

 **"Why don't you open your eyes and figure out?"** Inner suggested

The pinkette did as told and opened her eyes slowly only to be blinded by the light. She blinked a couple times trying to adjust her vision. The only thing she could see was green, a blurred massive amount of green and some brown too, Trees. So she was still in the forest. Then where were her boys? There was the possibility that the masked man attacked Naruto and Kakashi-sensei while she was unconscious...

 _"Some medic nin I am"_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Sakura"

She was in the middle of a spar with shizune when her shishou called the match. Tsunade never stopped a fight unless it was something important, so it was understandable to say she was curious.

"What is it sensei?"

"Spar with me"

Her eyes widened in surprise, she couldn't be serious. She wasn't ready yet, she could barely manage to hit shizune, let alone her sensei.

 **"We're going to die!"**

"Ano… Shishou, are you sure?"

"Are you scared Sakura?" She asked bringing her out of her musing. Tsunade had removed her green haori and was waiting in the middle on the clearing with an amusing expression adorning her features.

"Of course not Sensei, bring it on!" she lied easily as she place herself in front of the blonde.

 **….**

She could barely breath, it only took one chakra infuse punch and three kicks and she was already at her limit, even though she had lose in less than 20 minutes her sensei had a proud expression in her face. Kami knows why.

"You have improved greatly" She was going to differ but Tsunade was talking again

"Do you remember the 3 medic rules I taught you when you first become my apprentice"

"Hai, first no medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party member have come to an end." She was more than willing to follow this rule, no one would die if she can help it.

Second, no medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines" She would disagree with this one but as a medic she couldn't die because she wanted to save the day.

"and third no medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last member of their platoon" she finished with a determined expression.

"That's right, but there's a four rule, one that allowed you to break them" taking a pause to make sure sakura was listening she continued her speech "Only those medic who had mastered the strength of a hundred seal and the ninpo sozo saisei are allowed to break to ignored the mentioned laws."

"That's means?"

 **…**

 **End of flashback**

* * *

She just broke the 3 medic rules. Even with the seal she couldn't do much. She had disappointed Tsunade.

No, she needed to be positive, both of her team mates were more than capable to fight with and akatsuki, one injured akatsuki. Her boys could win without problem.

Hadn't the man said he was making sure she didn't go anywhere, what did he mean by that? Had she ended up in a random place? Maybe she was a prisoner in whatever was inside the vortex. But what if she was in a parallel dimension where Naruto wasn't a jinchuriki, sasuke wasn't an "avenger" and she wasn't a fangirl?

Or maybe something worst than her reality. How bad can it be? She asked to herself before closing her eyes again.

Sakura eyes fluttered open and almost immediately she knew something wasn't right. Ignoring the sharp pain in her ribs sakura tried to sit up using the tree as her support. After failing 3 times in a row she allowed herself to use her limited chakra to heal her ribs. She didn't heal it completely, in an unknown place she would need all the chakra she has. Scanning the area temptingly she searched for chakra signatures close to her location.

Trying not to feel upset when she found nothing the pinkette decided it would be better is she continued by foot and not jumping as she had first planned. The trees around her where bigger than any she had seen before and wondered vaguely is the animal where big too.

2 hours had passed since she woke up and so far there was nothing that indicated civilization was somewhere in this stupid forest.

But there's was also the possibility she was alone here, what if the masked man found amusing to see other in pain. He might not look like it, but he was part of an evil organization, meaning that behind that mask was a sadistic bastard.

 **"Stop whining and get ready, something's coming"**

Sakura was about to answer back when she was forced to jump out of the way. She landed gracefully on top of a tree branch only with a couple of scratches. Following inner advice she got ready in a fighting stance and waited for the dust to clear up a little to start attacking.

She wasn't expecting _that_. How she didn't sensed it to begin with was a mystery.

 **"You were to busy crying"**

 **"I was not"**

 **" Yeah sure, then why you didn't sense it"**

No answer.

 **"Thanks to me you're still breathing be more thankful"**

 **"Right, thanks"** she said fighting the urge to roll her eyes at inner.

She jumped on the giant stretched hand running as fast as her injures allowed her to. The creature was growing impatient and if her elaborated breath was anything to go by, things weren't looking too bright for her. At this rate she was going to die.

She was the hokage apprentice goddammit! An amazing medic and a great fighter! She wasn't the weakest link anymore. She wouldn't die alone in a forest.

With new found determination sakura tightened the grip in her kunai and charge one last time, this time aiming for vital points.

She has lost count of how many times she had stabbed the giant in the heart, the fucking idiot could regenerate itself in seconds making her attempts to kill it useless.

 **"Try something different!"** inner screamed in panic

 **"LIKE WHAT"**

 **"Slice it fucking throat!"**

 **"Fine"** _I hope this works_

using again the stretched arm of the giant she ran all the way to the base of the neck, And with her last breath she sliced its throat with her kunai.

 **"We did it!"** Inner cheered happily

 **"It's dead"** she whispered quietly before falling on her knees. Tears already running down her face before she could stop them.

 **"We're fucking amazing! Shannaro!"**

That was the last thing she hear before giving up to the darkness.

The third time sakura woke up she wasn't in the forest anymore but a bed in a dark room barely illuminated by the orange tones of torches. Her hands were chained, her injuries bandaged and her hitai-ate along with her backpack and kunai holster were missing.

"I wasn't alone after all" she said aloud the relief evident in her tone. All happiness she had fell seconds ago was now replaced by panic.

This only means she was captured, and probably interrogated once they realized she was up. The smile in her face was contradictory to her situation. Even though they might kill her she was happy she wasn't alone. Now the thing was, were they allies? She breathed deeply and forcing herself to focus. With her mind cleared she started to evaluate her options.

Escape was at very bottom of her choices, with her broken ribs it would be no use to even try. Give information wasn't her favorite choice either, konoha like any other village has it secrets, and as the hokage apprentice she knew a thing or two that no chunnin or jounin should know. Maybe she could lie and pretende to have amnesia, an overused strategy by captives but it might work.

"Oh you're finally awake"

* * *

YES i'm evil ! i'm so sorry for taking so long to update D:

Thanks for reading and the wonderful reviews

please feel free to leave a review ;D also if you see any grammar mistake let me know so I can fix it


	4. Armin

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or shigeky no kyojin :D**

 **Thanks for readings!**

* * *

"Oh you're finally awake"

"Where..." She managed to said before start coughing,the lack of liquid she had in her body becoming more evident with every cough. Her eyes began to water down and her vision blurred preventing her from seeing the face of the man that woke her up... Perhaps they were enjoying her suffering? Bastards just wait until I stop choking on my tongue and you'll see what I'm capable of.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft patting in her back, someone handed her a glass of water. The girl's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Is not poisoned" The midget that had awakened her said in a blank voice. Yeah right, she was not stupid.

"Drink it, you still need to answer our questions, We can't kill you" **'Yet'** This time the other person, no, man in the room speak. Her trembling hands gripped more firmly the glass creating smalls lines across the cristal, she counted to ten and drank the water without breaking eye contact with the blond.

The relief was almost immediate, the girl felt in the clouds, eyeing the empty glass between her fingers she felt the need to ask for more water, but decided against it, she was in no position to make demands.

"Better?" asked the midget raising an eyebrow. she felt her blood boil and had the sudden need to get up and wipe that expression off his face.

"Yes," she answered and cleared her throat, "Where am I?"

"Cut the crap, we know it's you. female titan "

"What did you call me," she blurted without thinking, was he insulting her? she jump out of her bed and in less than a second she was in front of the man if it were not for the chains holding her to the bed she would have strangle him.

"What you heard, or are you an idiot? hn, tell me you hate hearing what you are"

"Why you little"

"Enough!" Said the blond interrupting their glaring contest. This time she directed her question to the blonde. Receiving a raised eyebrow in response "You are in a dungeon inside the wall rose"

wall rose?, making a mental journey in her memories of all the places she had visited and maps of nations she had seen in the ho office, but found nothing that was similar to the name blondie had said.

Apparently her confusion was more than evident because the midget snorted and whispered something like "damn Titans" but s thoughts were busy trying to process the information. So she was really in another dimension, what if her friends couldn't locate her? And if the enemy disappears and leave her here to root? And..

Not knowing what else to do she sat on the edge of the bed trying to assimilate her new reality.

 **'Brows is talking to you'**

inner voice interrupted her thoughts, and yes, they were talking to her.

"Sorry,can you repeat what you said " she asked a little embarrassed.

Before she could answer the blond started to talk again."You are very calm for your situation. Maybe you have other friends Titans coming to save you? "

"What were you doing outside the walls?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

"Tsk, at least think of a more credible response"

"It's the truth!" Exclaimed the girl exasperated "I don't even know what a Titan is!"

"Faking innocence will not help you"

"It's the truth," her ribs chose the worst time to start hurting forcing her to sit back pain. **'Inner'** 'give me **two minutes'**

inner chakra began to ease the pain from the inside. **'Thank you'**

"Pathetic"

she bit her lips to keep herself from responding, the last thing she wanted was to worsen up the situation.

"I am telling the truth"

"The situation is not in your favor, You appeared outside the walls bearing mortal wounds that no human could survive," his voice was barely a whisper but it was more than enough to cause chills in the girl. "the same day of the expedition" they really thought she was the titan!

"So tell us, who is the spy among us"

 **'What do I do! Damn!, I can't reveal my identity '**

 **'Break the wall and run!'**

 **'I'm still weak, the only thing that would make everything worse'**

 **'Girl,just don't get us killed'**

 **'I know what I'm doing, trust me'**

 **'I'm triying, is just, you're not really good with words and convincing people, the talk no jutsu is naruto thing, our thing is to beat sense into people'**

 **'Have some faith in me'**

"You can spend all day accusing me of being a titan, while the real culprit is out there murdering innocent and..."

The midget was suddenly in front of her holding her by her hair, he then raised his knee and hit her stomach leaving her breathless and with more broken ribs probably.

"Don't you dare to try to fool us"

"Did I hit a soft spot midget?"

Another kick, This time to the side of her face, God this was hurting so much, why blondie is not stoping him. Drifting her gaze towards the man she notice the look in His eye, Anger? Sadness? She did not know but he better stop him or she was going to faint.

She gasped for air, her insides were burning. This man was seriously going to kill her with his bare hands

 **'Legs'** inner clarified

"Stop Captain! She is saying the true "

"Arlert, Who Let you in?"

"She is not the female titan"

Sakura swore she Heard a chorus of angels when blondie number two said that. He was problably the most beutiful thing she had seen since she awoke.

"What do you mean?" he asked letting go of her. She hit the floor face firts, hopefully all her teeths remain intact

"I'm sure is one of the member of the military police" He stepped in and help her to get on her feet

"Explain yourself Arlert"

"The female titan is Annie Leonhardt, she was part of the graduate of the 104th I admit this girl sudden appearance is suspicious, but she's not the titan, her physical appearance does not match the female titan"

Everything around her became incomprehensible whispers. until she finally give up.

She was not the type of person who let down her guard down in enemy territory but her poor beaten body was already demanding a break. Welcoming the darkness that surrounded her the girl closed her eyes.

'Sakura Don't leave us "

"No, I wouldn't I promise"

"Please come back!"

"We miss you ugly"

"We are waiting for you forehead"

"I want to be with you, please wait" her eyes began to burn and the tears came quickly, no matter how much she ran sakura could not seem to catch up with her friends.

The faces of her friends full of happynes soon turned into expressions of hatred and resentment, encouraging words soon became insults and cries of pain.

"No, please!" She cried harder "Do not do this"

"Tsk, annoying" the last voice she expected to heard.

"Sasuke-kun" she asked in confusion. Sakura tried to get up and reach him but he was walking faster, leaving her again. From the corner of her right eye she caught a blur of orange "Naruto" her mouth when dry, he was also going away, he was leaving her alone in the dark.

Gathering stheght the girl began to run after her friends, she felt something holding of her anklespreventing her from moving any further. "Let me go!" she try to hit the roots but ended with both hands tied as well, she had no other option than to scream and beg her friends to rescue her but it seemed they did not hear. Sakura gave up and resigned to stay still on the ground sinking deeper in the floor until there was nothing left of her but the tears she had cried.

Sakura woke up her heart beating a thousand miles, her labored breathing and the sweat on her face and neck were the only evidence of the horrible nightmare she had.

Sighing in relief, she leaned back on the hard bed to continue sleeping, **'it's not like I have anything else to do.'**

No matter how many sheep she counted it was impossible for her to sleep, so she decided to take a look at her wounds.

Her whole body was full of bruises cuts and dirt, wrinkling her nose in disgust s decided that the first thing she'll do when someone appear would be ask for a shower. She ripped of a piece of her shirt and wet it a bit with her tongue and began to rub some dirt off her face and arms.

While doing this she was more and more aware of the state of her body, she looked like she had come out of a training session with Gai and Lee.

Shaking her head to forget the memories of the nightmare. Concentrating on her task again not she didn't hear when the door opened.

It was not until that person sat beside her she that noticed his presence, suppressing a jump and scream that she was about to let out, s cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow.

"You can take a shower after you eat, I talked with commander Erwin" It the same blonde that save her ass yesterday "They are still suspicious of you, but your situation has improved a little" the blonde handed her a bowl of soup some bread and water, just what I needed.

"Thanks," she said with sincerity, apparently taking the blonde by surprise judging by the blush in his cheeks he nodded with his gaze fixated to the floor. **'Adorable'**

"I'm Sakura" she said to break the uncomfortable silence that had formed after her last words.

"My name's Armin Arlert Miss"

Trying not to smile, she nodded and began to eat the soup that Armin had brought. At the moment this was the most delicious meal she ever tasted. **'Not so good, it is something too simple for my refined tastes'**

 **'It's better than nothing'**

Sighing with satisfaction the pink haired girl stood up and walked toward the door. "You mentioned a shower, right?" she said smiling

"Oh yeah! Please follow me"

She was about to leave the cell when Armin's hand stopped her.

Clearing his throat he proceeded to explain that he needed to put handcuffs on her hands for security measures. Assuring him she would not try to escape the girl let him placed in the handcuffs.

The walk to the showers was quiet and somewhat uncomfortable, but this when unnoticed by s because she was busy arguing with inner. Once at the door Armin handed her a towel a change of clothes a bar of soap.

 **'Without essence, my favorite'**

When she entered the "bathroom" she almost had a heart attack. Old and dirty, great.

At least someone was kind enough and let the bucket of hot water next to the tub. Probably Armin.

she removed her clothes and proceeded to wet a little soap and started to rub her body and finally her hair.

Sakura looked with disgust as the water was turning brown with dirt that was on her hair **'Many people will be shocked' 'True, I bet i looked like a brunette** '

"Their reactions will be fun"

Leaving the bathtub sakura wrapped her body in the towel and began to dress herself.

A plain gray shirt and loose black pants. Better than nothing. Once she was done the kunoichi put her sandals back on and walked out the bathroom.

Armin's reaction was priceless. His blue eyes turned the same size as her mother favorite ceramic plate. Trying not to stutter the blonde organized his thoughts "Pink hair "He felt the need to slap his face, but the smile on the face of sakura stopped him.

"Yes, pink hair. Crazy huh? With so much dirt it was kind of difficult to see"

Armin nodded smiling and started walking in the opposite direction to the cells. She had always been a curious person, so she decided to break her limits and ask the blonde where they were going.

"Interrogation"

Well, she should not be so surprised, but after what happened yesterday, she was sure the stupid question were over. ' **Apparently not'** **'Why do I have the feeling that this is just beginning'**

With each step she took sakura felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach and a pressure in her throat prevented her to ask more questions to the blonde.

Analyzing everything that happened since her arrival, her situation was not that bad, obviously forgetting the little beating she took yesterday, and her encounter with the giant it was not that bad. For the moment her only priority was to find out what the hell was a titan. ' **What if the things we saw were the titans?'** **'its possible'** How many of those things exist? 20?, 100? What if there are millions! Feeling worse than before s slowed her pace, caching the attention of the blonde. "You're good? You look really pale"

"Armin, those things outside, what are they?"

Armin seemed in shock for a moment but quickly recover "Those are the Titans"

The knot in her stomach grew and her palms began to sweat "And how many of them are there?"

"There is no specific number, but probably they outnumber the human population"

She wanted to vomit, but she refrained. She was a shinobi, shinobi don't show emotions.

Before sakura could process the information they were already in their destination in front of her was a wooden door reinforced with metal at the sides. **'The interrogation department in Konoha was scarier'**

Armin knocked the door and waited a "come in" was heard on the other side of the door. The blonde opened the door and looked into her eyes. "Good luck ''' **He is not coming?' ' I'm dead'**

' **Calm down! If you survived the training with ibiki this is nothing! '**

 **'You are right inner! Shannaro !'**

Everyone in the room went quiet and stared in shock at her.

Sakura began to feel uncomfortable with so many people watching her every move "Hey," she said softly.

"Have a seat" The blond from yesterday, she supposed was the commander Erwin.

She sat in the center, again being the center of attention **'I like it'**. 2 pairs of eyes in particular were making her uncomfortable, the midget from yesterday, and a woman with glasses. In less than a second the woman was next to her touching her hair. "Is it real?" she asked excitedly "Yes," she replied quietly.

The woman was about to say something else, but the midget beat her to it.

"Yesterday you didn't have that color"

"It was dirty" she admitted with embarrassment

After these words the room fell into an awkward silence. Scanning the room to find something to distract herself with, sakura focused on the objects scattered on the table. Her backpack, her medic kit and her kunai holster. Everything absolutely everything was scattered from the beginning of the table until the end.

"Aa I see that you recognize them" Erwin's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"These are mine, what you did with them?" she said, trying not to raise her voice.

"You see, it is common when an enemy infiltrates an enemy territory their weapons are confiscated"

She growled

"I already know that! I mean what you did that with my poisons! If they are open for a long time they are useless"

Erwin raised his eyebrows 'Poisons heh?' he picked her headband tossed to her.

"What is that?"

"My headband"

"And this stand for?"

"My village"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and the wonderful reviews**

 **please feel free to leave a review ;D also if you see any grammar mistake let me know so I can fix it**


	5. Humanity's Hope, Haruno Sakura

"What is that?"

"My headband"

"And this stand for?"

"My village"

The room went silent. Everyone looked skeptical, especially Erwin. With furrowed brows and a curious expression the blonde man motioned her to continue talking.

"My village, konoha" again, no one answered. She feels the need to elaborate her answer a little more, but she had no idea of what else to add.

"Konoha?" he repeats with some difficulty. "And where is _konoha_ located?" The way he pronounced every word, like he though she was crazy drove her mad. She wanted to punch the table and ramble about jutsus and the wonderful life of ninjas, but she knew they were not ready for that. Living behind the walls affected them more than she first thought.

She needed to be careful with both her words and actions. Just one mistake and she is dead.

So instead of beating some sense into them, the pinkette decided to told them about konoha and how beautiful and peaceful the villages was.

Once she finished her history she waited quietly for any commentary. What the girl wasn't expecting was the roaming laugh from the woman in glasses. It wasn't a mocking laugh though, so she wasn't upset.

Suddenly the woman was in front of her holdings her hands "Tell me more!"

"Tsk, apparently you hit your head harder than we first thought"

"I did not hit my head!" she raised her voice more than intended.

 ** _Why is everyone staring at me like that?_**

 **Look down**

 **Oh…**

She just broke the table with her fist. **Great**

* * *

After the little incident with the table Armin escorted her back to her "room".

She was trying not to scream at her own stupidity. She was supposed to be careful, but no, one simple comment ruined everything for her. If she ever had a chance to be in friendly terms with them, she just ruined it.

 **"It wasn't that bad"** inner tried to cheer her up.

 **"Sure…"**

Worst case scenario she has to leave…Outside the walls with the titans. Maybe she could convince them she wasn't a threat. Suddenly an idea popped in her mind. She just needed to wait until someone brought her food and request a meeting with Erwin.

* * *

Just a she planned, the guard with her food was about to arrive so the kunoichi waited patiently in her cell. She heard footsteps so she got out of the bed and in matters of seconds the pinkette was in front on her cell. Imagine her surprise when she saw Armin instead of the bearded man who always brought her food. Her mission just got 99.9 % easier. "Armin" she waited for him to look up "I need a favor" Blue eyes stared at her in curiosity.

"A favor?" He repeated in slight disbelieve.

"Yes, you'll see I need to meet with commander Erwin again since our last meeting didn't went as I expected" she said the last part softly barely audible for the blonde.

"Actually" he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner "I was sent to escort you back to the Commander office. He wishes the speak with you."

"oh, I see" She said grinning like an idiot. "then what are we waiting for!"

Once again she stood in front of the wooden door, but this time sakura was determinate not to fuck up her chance for an alliance.

This time only Erwin was present in the room, and for some reason that makes her more nervous, without the crazy woman to vow in her favor she's almost a lost cause.

"Haruno, please take a sit" he signaled the chair in front of his desk.

"Sir" she said curtly while taking her sit "I would like to apologize for my early-

"There's no need for that." He interrupted her. "In fact, I want to talk about it" His tone becoming more serious with each word.

 ** _Play your cards right._**

Sakura nodded to herself a prepared for the questioning. She was willing to answer most, if not all of his doubts.

"What would you like to know? Sir"

"Are you a titan shifter?"

This shit again? Sakura gritted her teeth and stood up angrily nearly knocking the chair out. "Sir, I know I'm an outsider and you have no reason to trust me, but I promise I'm not a threat for you or your people. Actually-She said taking her seat again- I would like to offer my services as a medic" Erwin stared at her in contemplation for a couple of seconds but ended up denying her _kind_ offer.

"That won't be necessary, I can assure we have plenty of capable medic in our hands"

"With all due respect sir, I highly doubt your medics are on my level"

to demostrate her hability sakura grabbed a letter opener from Erwin desk and cut off a part of her forearm much to Erwin horror.

"What are you doing?!" he demande angrily holding both of the pinkette wrist making her drop the letter opener with a loud thud.

Ignoring the man, sakura easily set free her right hand and placed it on top of the cut. She smiled when her hand glowed a mint green color healing the cut in seconds much to Erwin amazement..

"How is-" Erwin tried to talk but shut himself when he noticed the cut had dissapeared.

"See" Sakura said with a sly smile "Can your medics do that?"

"This definently changes your situation."

"How so?" She asked too eagerly ever for her own standar.

"Well" Erwin started taking a seat in his leather chair. "I was going to leave your custody to the military police" he continued making sure he was making eye contact for the next sentence. "But due to, your new circumtances I would like to discuss it first with the others before making any decission"

wait.. "What" she said lamely. It seems waiting was now part of her daily rutine.

Erwin stared at the now sulking sakura in wonder. He was sure she would be a great asset to the survey corps, but there was a small chance she was their enemy.

This whole situation didn't make any sense to him. Just the mere fact that someone was able to survive outside the walls was amazing enough, but this new healing abilities were just to great to be true; yet, somehow they are true.

The pink haired woman in front of him being the proof of it.

"Haruno" He offered his hand to her, probably as a peace offer which she gladly accepted. "Armin will scort you back to your cell"

Sakura nodded and started to walk towards the door not before turning around and give Erwin the best of her smiles. "I just want to help while I'm here"

* * *

It's been 3 hours since her meeting with the blonde captain and if she wasn't wrong it was lunch time.

Sakura grinned at the sight of the guard with her food. Heavens knows she was starving.

The guard entered the cell and gave her the food without saying anything making sakura frown. He would usually tried to strike a casual conversation, but not today. It make her suspicious.

Sakura took the spoon and stirred the food with narrowed eyes. She took a decent amount and placed it under her nose. "Those bastards".

 **If thats the smell I don't want to know how it taste**

She sighed, it seem she was going to starve for a little longer. She picked up the soup and threw it in the small bucket they have provide her with for her _ **necesities**._

She eyed the metal bars imprisoning her. She thought of escape, it wasn't impossible for her to break the metal bars, punch a hole in the wall and run for the rest of her days. But once she escaped, what she´s going to do? Its not like she have someone here who could help her find a job or a place to stay in ... Realisation hit her, her only chance to live in this world was to join the military; they could offer her a bed, warm (disgusting) food and there´s was also the chance that they could help her find a way home. To her friends, her family, her everything.

it's settled then. She would join the survey corps no matter what.

* * *

Things didn't go as planned.

Later that day, Sakura found herself tied to a metal post and more confused than ever.

She stared at the 4 figures in front of her. "What's going on?" she tried to stand up to no vail, they had chained her legs to the floor.

"It's for precaution" Erwin said at her confused stare.

Sakura clenched her fists.

"What it is?" Levi asked cocking his head to the side. "You don't like being chained?"

He grabbed her hair roughly forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Oi oi Levi! no need to be so rude to our guest" the only female of the group interfered in her defense walking towards her and crouching next to her.

."Erwin told us you're a medic" She said smiling plancing her left hand in the kunoichi shoulder.

"I am" Sakura swallowed hard. There was something in hanji eyes that make her stomach churn.

She was starting to feel uncomfortable under the woman gaze. Her gut feeling was telling her tu run, but she wasn't a coward. Whatever they wanted from her they wouldn't get it so easily.

"Then, perhaps you wouldn't mind if we used you for some experiments" Hanji said drooling a little bit.

To her surprise the man with the moustache had started to smelt her. "Strange" was all he said before standing up and returning to his previous place next to Erwin.

 **RUN!**

"I don't understand what's happening"

"Somehow, the military police knows about your existence"

She frowned. That statement didn't explain anything.

"The military police is one of the three branches of the military and the most prestigious military sector. Which means they have a higher authority over other military sectors. Specially the survey corps"

"You forgot to said they're the most corrupted bastards" Levi sipped on his tea. "And they want you"

"Are you going to hand me to them?"

"Most likely. But-"

Well, she wasn't expecting that response.

She paused before answering "I see. I'm leaving then"

Sakura swung her body to the right knocking down Hanji. Without the woman death grip she was able to break the chains in her legs.

"I knew you're weren´t trust worthy" she heard Levi said.

Sakura looked up her eyes widening at the sight in front of her. Levi was running at her with a murderous look.

She lifted up her heel and slammed against the ground shattering it immediately. Her bold move creating a thick cloud of dust around her that allowed to scape.

She was running in the the hallways with no idea of where she was going. First thing first, she needed her stuff back.

"There she is! capture her!" someone shouted from behind her.

 **crap. Change of plans.**

She send chakra to her legs increasing her speed leaving the guards behind her dumbfounded.

She took a turn to the left following the chakra signature of the only person that could help her and continued running until she reached the end of the hall. She was now standing a few meters from her last hope. Taking a deep breath Sakura opened the door abruptly startling the people inside the room.

"Who are you?" A woman with short hair asked standing in front of the remaining occupans of the room in a protective manner.

"Armin! I need your help" she ignored the woman early question.

She took a step forward to the blonde but was stopped by the woman sword in her neck.

"Give another step and I'll cut your neck open" she pressed the sword in the pinkette neck leaving a small trail of blood.

"M-Mikasa! There's no need for that". Armin stood in the middle of both females lowering Mikasa's sword and turning to face her, silently asking her with his eyes what she needed so desperately.

"Do you know where are my stuff?"

Armin looked taken aback by her sudden request but quickly recover.

"In the storage room" He said. "you just passed it your way here."

"Go back to the main hall and turn the right, is the second door " The other male in the room informed her.

Sakura knew he could be lying, but she needed to take the risk.

"Thank you." she said with sincerity.

* * *

"Give up" Erwin said. "You're surrounded by my mens"

After finding the storage room following the boy's direction Sakura had retrieve her backpack and resumed her escape attempt. but she wasn't counting of running to a dead end.

Leaving her now to her current situation. She was surrounded by the guards and her back was already pressing on the wall.

 **If there´s not way out, then i'll make one!**

"Shannaro"

She punched the wall leaving them once again speechless.

"A-amazing"

"Is she even human"

"Haruno!" Erwin grabbed her by her arm. "Lets go back to my office. We haven't finish our meeting" he said calmly.

"W-what let go, I'm not going anywhere with you"

Erwin sighed "No, you didn't let me finish. We are not going to give you to the military police. Your abilities are to great to go to waste like that"

"I'm so confused"

* * *

"So, you're not actually giving off to the military police"

"No"

"Can I join the survey corps?"

"Yes, before the trial. I'll convince the judge of your inocence"

"I just have one more question" she paused before talking again "WHY THE CHAINS?!"

"We were not sure if you were to be trusted" _We still don't trust you._

"We are still not sure" Erwin admitted "But we'll take the risk"

* * *

The morning before the trial Sakura was a nervous mess. She had tried to calm down by cleaning her new room, only for it the end up dirtier than before, and since the universe seemed to hate her Lev- Heichou had decided to knock on her door in that moment. He just sighed and muttered something about shitty pink haired brats.

He turned to leave not before remind her that the trial was in less than 4 hours and they needed to get going now if the wanted to arrive in time.

The past days haven't been that bad. Leaving out the fact that she barely sleept 5 hours a day because of Hanji. Since the little incident at Erwin office Hanji had took it upon herself to find the source of her strenght. So far she had concluded it had something to do with her hair color, only to be denied by the pinkette who proceeded to explain the concept of chakra to the mad scientist. **_Big mistake._**

Since that day Sakura rutine consisted of waking up, have breakfast with Armin (And his friends), learnt how to use the 3d maneuver gear with Mikasa, having lunch with Hanji and helped her with her experiments with chakra for the rest of the day.

It was funny to see Hanji eyes sparkle whenever she used her chakra. The first time wasn't that fun though. She had been reading a book about titans while Hanji was rambling about titans near a window. An open window. Hanji had end up slipping with a bottle that was on the floor almost falling to her _death (Not really since they were on the 2nd floor)_ when Sakura had used _Shunshin_ to appear in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"Oh! How'd you did that?!"

* * *

In order to arrive to Mitras they have to travel in a carriage. It had been a while since Sakura had the chance to ride one of these. She couldn't help the excitement that bubble up inside her, she was used to jump from tree to tree to travel to other places, so it was nice to be sitting.

The atmosphere inside the carriage was awkward and silent, Sakura found herself playing with her fingers much like a certain blue haired hyuga.

Levi´s eyes were bored into hers. She couldn't quite decipher the look he was giving her. Never in her life Sakura had feel so uncomfortable.

She cleared her throat catching both Hanji and the commander's attention.

"How long until we reach Mitras?" she asked in a quiet voice she didn't recognize as her own.

It hurt her pride to be so submissive.

"Don't be a brat and stop whining" Surprisingly it has been Levi who has answered her question. "We're almost there" he added quietly.

 ** _So he can be polite._**

Sakura was concious of Erwin blue eyes bored into her the whole trip. She lifted her gaze and meet his eyes. She was about to ask him what was the problem but he beat her to it. "Haruno" he said firmly. "Don't speak during the trial. Leave it all to me"

Her eyes widened in surprise. He was asking her to trust him. To leave her fate in his hands.

Perhaps it was the blue eyes, or the blonde hair, maybe it was the mixture of both that painfully reminded her of her blonde friend. But sakura nodded. "I trust you" she said.

And just like that Sakura Haruno fate was sealed.

* * *

Once they arrived at Mitras they were escorted by some guards with a different uniform than the one sakura had been seeing for the past few days. Although, the only different thing was the insignia in their jackets Sakura noticed that the members of the military police held themselves differently, the way they acted, walked and talked screamed **arrogants asshole.** She eyed Levi with the corner of her eyed and noted that, he too was differente, very different from the confided yet bossy aura of the commander or the crazy and bubbly presence of hanji. He was scary, misterious, an and asshole and the lack of emotions on his face oddly reminded her of her former teammate.

What a weird comparation.

* * *

She was very much aware of the surprised gazed that went in her direction, she had heard way too many comment about her hair her whole life that she simply didn't care anymore. What she wasn't expecting was the one about her forehead. That one surely hit a nerve, she was glad she had hide the byakugou under a genjutsu. She didn't needed any more of unnecesary atention.

(...)

Sakura dazed off for most of the trial. She was too busy admiring her nails to paid any attention to what was being told her to trust him, so that was what she was doing. The only thing that broke out of her daze was when Erwin pulled out some fake documents when the judge asked him about her origins.

Erwin lied saying she was from a place called shiganshina. He claimed she had been left behind when the colossal titan had breached wall Maria, and that after all this year she was able to survive in titan territory until she had been found by the survey corps in one of their expeditions.

The judge eyed the documents for a couple of minutes and sighed before saying his verdict. "Everything´s seems in order". He paused and smiled slightly "Alright Commander Smith, I will leave the custody of this girl to the survey corps. If she was able to survive for so long she may be the key to achieve humanity's victory. From now on Haruno Sakura, you shall be know as Humanity's Hope"

* * *

 **Hello! I'm so sorry this took me so long to update. Writer block sucks D,:**

 **Did you guys like this chapter? things are about to get interestings. About the pairing for this history I haven't decided yet, so feel free to leave any suggestion.**

 **what do you think about sakura reasons to want to be in the survey corps?. Did you guys like her little badass moment? lol and what about her friendship with our cinnamon roll?**

 **About the flashback, I'm going to use them to explain how saku became stronger. c:**

 **Shout outs to all my reviewers you're the best!**

 **If you have any question of concern please feel free to PM or leave a review.**

 **P.D: I'm going to give Sakura some Water and Earth jutsu because why the heck no! And don't worry I'm not planning of making her godlike like some people tend to do, she is obviously stronger but remember she is still a human.**

 **Word count: 3,511.**


	6. I broke Hanji

Yeah, you`re not seeing things, I really updated.

I'm so sorry it took me so long to continues this, but writters block suck D:

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Humanitys hope

Chapter 6.

Word count: 2,463

Previous chapter:

The judge eyed the documents for a couple of minutes and sighed before saying his verdict. "Everything's seems in order". He paused and smiled slightly "Alright Commander Smith, I will leave the custody of this girl to the survey corps. If she was able to survive for so long she may be the key to achieve humanity's victory. From now on Haruno Sakura, you shall be know as Humanity's Hope"

The moment those words left the judge mouth, sakura was surrounded by a warm sensation that spread across her body and focused on the pit of her stomach. She recognized this as pride. There was no other word to describe what the pink haired kunoichi was feeling at the moment. (Besides joy of course). Since she became a medic, the life of others had always depended on Sakura, but this was different. She was their salvation in some way. Their last hope. Their secret weapon of some sort.

Was this how Naruto felt before he defeated pain? Because if it was, it felt pretty damn good, now she understood why he was smiling like an idiot.

Although she knew this was not her ideal situation to become a hero, it felt nice that someone depended on her, _her_ the weakest link in team 7. Since that moment sakura vowed that she would do everything on her power to help this people. She will help to set them free.

The return trip to the Hq wasn't that bad. Even though, still no one was talking, the atmosphere was much more relaxed now. She noted that some of the tension in Erwin's shoulders loosens, poor man. He seemed to carry the weight of the 3 walls over his shoulders. She briefly wondered if he would allow her to massage him using chakra. She did it all the time with Tsunade-sama and she knew the older woman was as good as new after every session.

 **You just want to see him shirtless-**

 **Of course not!**

Sakura could feel her cheeks burning, she wasn't one to blush so easily but it was hard with inner shoving inappropriate images in her mind.

 **Stop!**

She hadn't even thought of that. She eyed the blonde Commander with the corner of her eye. He was tall, broad, and she was sure he was ripped underneath that shirt. He wasn't hideous; in fact she dared to say he was _handsome_ in a way.

 **Commander Handsome. I like it**

She blushed at her inner comment. _Again_. Why she had to get a pervert inner instead of a quiet and smart one.

 **Hey! I'm offended.**

She ignored her inner and focused once again in the man next to her. He was quietly looking through the window taking in every detail of the city they were currently in. "Commander" she called softly getting him out of his daze. "What is it, Haruno?"

"I wanted to thank you" she smiled "I promise I wouldn't disappoint you"

Erwin nodded satisfied with her answer. He didn't say anything to her, not like she was expecting him to do it anyway.

 **(...)**

By the time they arrived to the Hq the sun had already set. Meaning they had missed dinner, and lunch and breakfast… Now that she thinks of it, when was the last time she ate? Her mind wandered back to yesterday dinner. She almost threw up. The food wasn't completely disgusting, it was edible to a certain extend. Maybe she was too used to Teuchi's food that anything that wasn't prepared by him wasn't good enough for her, she blamed Naruto for this. Ramen was definitely not her favorite food, but the longer she ate Connie´s mysterious stew she missed ramen even more, especially the blonde boy that always accompanied her during her meals.

Sakura sighed. Now was not the moment to be sad. Her only goal right now was to find something to eat and go to bed immediately afterward.

Unfortunately for Sakura things never go as planed.

She stood awkwardly in front on Hanji. The scientist had requested her presence in her office/lab to continue with the experiments.

On her way there she found Armin who gave a sympathetic look a continued dusting off the bookshelf.

"Where did the little rhombus go?" Hanji asked curiously poking her forehead.

"I hide it"

"Oh!" she blinked "Amazing!" Hanji continued to poke her forehead this time with a stick- Where she got that from?!

In order to avoid a headache Sakura grabbed the stick and stared at Hanji with a serious face. "Why did you asked about my seal?"

"So it's a seal" she clapped her hands happily "I thought it was a tattoo from a rebellious stage"

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Why would I get a tattoo in my forehead?"

"Well" she began "Since it's pretty large-"

The kunoichi cracked her knuckles threateningly a vein popping in her forehead. "What did you said about my forehead?"

Hanji laughed and placed her arm in Sakura's shoulder.

"So what does it do?" she asked genuinely curious.

Sakura contemplated not telling her, but then again, it's not like Hanji could use chakra.

"Well…" She began explaining the purpose of the seal and how she worked hard to achieve it.

By the end of her story Hanji had tears in her eyes and was hugging her to death. "I can't believe you went through that!" she sobbed rubbing her cheeks against in a comforting manner.

"It's alright. Cherry blossom's need to wither in order to bloom" she smiled.

Hanji stared at her in confusion.

"Sakura, it means cherry blossom. My parents aren't really creative." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hanji nodded at her little explanation and turned serious before asking. "What other thing can you do? Besides healing of course"

"Just like any other ninja I can walk on trees and water, well almost anything." She smiled when she saw Hanji's eyes widen at her statement. "I can also use water and earth jutsu and some fire too!"

"jutsu?"

"Yes! Let me show you!"

 **Flashback**

 _"Kaka-sensei!" she knocked on the door for the third time. " I know you're in there!"_

 _She hear a sigh and a small click a soon enough the door was swung open by her sleepy sensei._

 _"Sakura. Its 7 am" he said in a tired tone._

 _"I know"_

 _Kakashi sighed again and completely opened the door to let her in._

 _"What do you need?"_

 _"Teach me a fire jutsu!"_

 _Kakashi´s eyes widened in surprise "W-what? Why?"_

 _"Since I'm a front line medic, I have to work in the middle of battlefields" she paused sipping some of the tea Kakashi had offered her. "Sometimes I need to sterilize needles or to boil up herb so I can use them". She leaned in closer to him and whispered "And I don't know if you're aware but… there's no bonfire or matches near me 24/7"_

 _Kakashi's only visible eye creased, meaning that he was smiling. That or he had some dust in his eyes. She rather believed it was the former._

 _"Alright then. I'll teach you" He stood up a make his towards the door._

 _Sakura smiled and stood up to exit her sensei house, finally she would learn something that could help her in the battlefield and healing!. She couldn't be more excited!._

 _She heard the door slammed close behind her._

 _"Kakashi-sensei!"_

 **End of flashback.**

Her hands run thought familiar seals: **_serpent ram monkey boar horse tiger._** She whispered.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" she felt something warm going up from her stomach to her throat and then her mouth.

She released a really small flame from her mouth.

 **So small. She thought in a disappointed tone.**

She sweat dropped. Even after all this time she only managed to make a small pathetic flame. If she were to battle against a fire user like sasu … the humiliation would be to big for her to handle. Probably the heat produced from her embarrassment would be hotter than her katon.

 _Kakashi's words still rang in her head **.**_

 _"That size if ok". He had said._

 _"No, its not" she retorted._

 _"Sakura" he placed his hand in her shoulder "You're not a fire user, your nature affinity is water and earth, you should be glad the fire appeared at all"_

 _She pouted. "I know, but sa"_

 _"Stop comparing to them Sakura. You're a chunin, you're the apprentice of a sannin, the fifht hokage, a medic and" He paused to smile at her" my favorite student"_

Her eyes watered at the memory but she shook her head to get rid of them. **Not the moment.**

She turned to face the other woman. "I know it's not that great-" she stopped when she saw Hanji expression.

Had she done something wrong?

 **(…)**

Erwin peaceful evening was interrupted by three knocks on the door. "Come in" he called.

Pink hair poked through the door. "Commander" Sakura said almost shyly. "I think I broke Hanji" she said fully entered the room.

Of all things he has expected, this wasn't one of them.

"What did you do?" he asked suspiciously setting his pen down.

"N-nothing! I was just showing her a fire jutsu-"

"A what?" he asked standing up to help Sakura sit Hanji down in one the chairs.

Note to self, no more jutsus for a while. At least not in from of Hanji.

"Go to your room. It would be better if you stay away from Hanji for a while" Erwin said turning his attention from the fainted woman to the pinkette. His tone wasn't rude so she didn't take it personally.

Sakura nodded and left to her room.

"What am I going to do with you" Erwin wondered aloud once she had left the room.

 **(...)**

Look at the positive side of everything! her mother used to said. But right now it was very difficult to do such a thing.

At least I'm free from hanji's crazy experiment.

 **See? Mom's right!**

Now with a smile on her face Sakura jumped out of bed and started to make her way to the forest the trainees practiced with the 3d maneuver gear. Is not that she sucked, but she wasn't the best at it either. At least not like-

Her inner musing was interrupted by someone landing next to her.

"Brat" of course it had to be him. She inwardly signed before turning the face the newcomer.

"Captain" she saluted ignoring the way Levi's brows furrowed at her casual greeting.

"Tsk" He eyed slowly, the disapproving look never leaving his eyes. "It's wrong" he said taking a step forward.

Sakura frowned in confusion, but before she could ask what he mean Levi's hands were untying the straps of her uniform.

She blushed thinking wrongly of the situation and slapped Levi's hands away.

"W-What are you doing?"

Levi sighed. **_Foolish woman._** "You tied them wrong" he gestured the browns straps covering her body.

"Ah" Sakura said feeling embarrassment. Here she was thinking he wanted to sexually assault her when the only thing he was doing was fixing her uniform.

With the pink still present in her cheeks she managed to said in a small voice "I'm sorry. Please do continue"

Levi sighed for the third time? she didn't knew but he approached her again, this time making sure to look at her in the eyes to make her feel uncomfortable perhaps ? who knows.

Once he was done Levi turned to leave but was stopped by Sakura's voice.

"What is it?"

"Could you please show me how to use the maneuver gear properly?" Dang this was the most awkward conversation she ever had in her life.

"Are you implying Cadet Ackermant teaching ways are bad?" He asked lifting one his eyebrows.

"Is not that!" She quickly assured. "It just that I could use some extra lessons"

"Obviously"

Sakura left eye twitched was he insulting her?

"Will you teach me or not?"

"Hn"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

And again, Levi sighed.

* * *

The next day her peaceful slumber was interrupted by three knocks on her door.

Growling sakura got up and answered the door.

"G-Good Morning"

A cadet she had never seen stood in front of her door.

"Good morning"

"Commander Erwin wishes to speak with you in his office" he saluted nervously at her and left as fast as he could.

She was confused and annoyed, the sun hasn't risen yet and she was still sore because of yesterday events. A slight smirk adorned her face when she recalled what had happened after her training session with the maneuver gear. Levi have asked to spar with her, and well lets say it didn't end up well... for him.

She hoped the punch she had given him had bruised.

Feeling happier than before, Sakura finished getting dressed and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth's. Technically the unknown cadet hadn't specific any time for her meeting so she took her sweet time walking to Erwin's office.

She knocked three times and waited for Erwin's permissions to enter.

"So you finally decided to join me" He had stopped reading some documents to stare at her.

"Well, in mi defense I wasn't given any specific time to come" She walked in sat in front of him. "So I thought it wasn't urgent"

"Next time I might have to fetch you myself then" His tone was serious but there was a hint of amusement in his blue orbs.

Sakura smiled. "May I know why did you call me, sir?"

"Straight to the point" he stood up and walked to his bookshelf, picking a few books and gave them to her.

To sakura confused gaze Erwin smirked. "From now on, you'll be staying here with me"

So the books were for her entertaining. She wasn't faced by his decision it was bound to happen eventually, to assured she wasn't a danger to them the commander himself decided to take manner into his own hands. Interesting.

Sakura eyed the book cover with mild curiosity, most f them were about the history of the wall, and the titans and only one that looked like a fairytale? Erwin didn't seem like the type to read a fairytale before bed, so why?...

 **Don't judge a book by it cover**

Might as well get started.

* * *

 **QOTD: Favorite male naruto character?**

 **A= Mine is Kakashi!**

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they helped me alot**


	7. The female titan

**Chapter 7: The female titan.**

 **PART 1**

 **chapter 7 is finally here, thank you so much for your support and the love. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me.**

 **SPOILERT ALERT: From now on there would be spoiler from the manga.**

 **Special thank to: Nameayudolly Anime7 AngelAzazel88Guest Yomiii21 hyaenahyaena12 Shendelzare,ii-N3koChan**

* * *

Erwin smith liked to think he was a patience man, a very patience one, after all he has to deal with stupid and horny teenagers in daily basis, but for some reason he would clench his fist whenever the pinkette in front of him sighed in discontent. How many times has it been now? 6 or 7? He wasn't so sure anymore, is not like it annoyed him, it was quite the opposite if he was honest, but he knew those kind of sighs and he wasn't about to get involved in whatever predicament was keeping her from doing her job.

-"Don't ask her, it's not of your business" Erwin reminded himself. "Just keep working; she'll have to stop eventually"

 **Sigh.**

"Alright that's enough" He said startling Sakura. Her emerald eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but the look on the commander eyes was intense enough to silence her.

"You've been like this since you arrived in the morning, is there a problem?"

Sakura didn't answer right away, instead she choose to glare at the tiny leather book in her lap. Erwin raised one of his eyebrows and leaned forward to grab the small book in his hands. He recognized it as one of his history books.

"Does this book bother you?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Is not the book" she defended almost childishly "It's the content"

Erwin frowned and misunderstanding Sakura´s anger with confusion so he began to explain the titan's history the best he could.

Once he was finished he noticed her expression hadn't change.

"Is not that I don't understand, its just that everything seems so forced" She cringed "Almost like there's an important part missing"

"Might as well started from there"

"I tried but, you were so caught on talking that I didn't wanted to interrupt you" She flashed him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'll help you more from now on"

Erwin nodded and went back to his seat, not before directing a contemplating gazed to Sakura. She was definitely something else. After all not even his soldiers that had been living all of their lives behind the walls never noticed the inconsistency in their history, Sakura was right something was missing and it was his duty as the commander of the survey corps to figure it out what it was.

 **(….)**

Sakura was grateful with the commander, ever since her little incident with Hanji she had started to spend her days inside of his office reading the books that were collecting dust in his bookshelf. The first 5 days Erwin was confused as to why she keep on showing every morning, since her punishment was finished while ago, but after understandings her position he allowed her to stay, as long as she helped him with paperwork, obviously. So in some way she had become the commander's unofficial assistant.

Every morning she would wake up at dawn, stretch her muscles and then she would go for a run around the castle, after that she returned to her room take and shower get dressed grab some breakfast for her and the commander and then they would eat it together in his office.

At first it was a little awkward for both of them but after 2 days the commander warmed up to the idea of Sakura being there almost 24/7 so sooner than later he started conversations by his own will much to Sakura's surprise.

But everything wasn't a fairytale. It didn't took Sakura much time to notice that the commander suffered from insomnia. The way his shoulders were always tense and the few times she had catch him spacing out were an indicator that something big was about to happen.

Sakura was mentally debating with herself if she should ask what was wrong. Worst case scenario he gets mad and doesn't answer.

Taking a deep breath Sakura crossed the room and seated in front of him.

"There's something wrong, Sakura?"

She nodded and met his gaze. "Commander, I can't help but notice that lately everyone is tense, nervous- The lack of sleep is obvious in their faces" She took a deep breath before continuing "What I mean to say is, What´s going on?"

Erwin didn't answer immediately he only stared at her with an intense gaze making sakura wonder if, she perhaps had stepped on her boundaries. She opened her mouth to apologize but he raised a hand to silenced her.

"Your observations skill don't cease to amaze me, but yes, you're right" He stood and walked to the window motioning her to follow him,hesitantly Sakura stood up as well and walked next to him.

"In a week we'll be going to the inner wall to capture the female titan" He confessed.

Wall Sina, if she recalled correctly was the home of the wealthiest civilians among the walls also the military police resided there, so to think the female titan was one of them…

Sakura feelt her mouth go dry. She had a weird feeling in the pit of stomach.

"Sir, and what exactly am I suppose to do while you're gone?"

And for the first time since her arrival, Erwin smith looked completely clueless.

 **(….)**

The commander words had left Sakura feeling dreadful. Every passing hour was a nightmare for her.

"I should distract myself. Maybe I should check captain shortie. Maybe he wants to spar"

Knocking on his office door Sakura waited for him to let her in, but after 2 minutes of hearing grunts and swearwords she decided to enter without permission. The image that welcomed her was something she wasn't expecting.

"Captain, what happened to your leg?"

"Nothing brat, close the god damn door" he grunted.

She approached him and hesitantly kneeled next t him.

"Let me take a look"

"That won't be necessary" he said as he grabbed both of her wrists and glared daggers at her.

"Bullshit. Let me see" At her insistent tone Levi let go of her wrist not before giving her a warning look "Try something funny and you wouldn't live to see tomorrow"

Sakura huffed at the mistrust but either way she set to work.

It was really satisfying to see Levi's expression change from constipated to surprise constipated. With a smug grin Sakura rested her glowing hand in his ankle. "Surprisingly its not broken, just twisted"

"Tch, I already know that"

Sakura growled. "At least let me finish talking!"

"Can you fix it or not?"

"Yes I can! And you're lucky I made a vow to help the wounded or else I'll would've left your sorry ass a long time ago"

"Tch I didn't ask you to heal me, in fact if I recall correctly," He leaned closer to her" you offered your help" he finished with a smug tone.

"Agh! You get on my nerves! I'm done"

She stood up not waiting for a thank you (since she knew she won't be getting one) and left the room not before shouting to him to be careful and to not strain his ankle.

"Annoying woman"

"What did you call me?!"

* * *

The following days went by rather peacefully. The capture of the female titan was growing closer with each passing days. The atmosphere in the castle was tense, everyone tried to keep themselves busy either cleaning or tending to the horses, even Mikasa had offered to start their lessons earlier. And since Sakura wasn't one to complain about training she happily accepted.

Mikasa´s movements were fast but coordinated. Sakura frowned feeling slightly jealous of the girl ability to move gracefully around the trees without breaking a sweat while she was _-Still-_ struggling to tied the belts properly . Whoever created this uniform hated humanity with a burning passion.

"She seems distracted" Sakura thought as she put some chakra in the soles of her feet to catch up with the younger girl.

"Hey"she called softly landing next to Mikasa who just limited to stare at her with confusion in her eyes.

"What is it?" She eyed her "You need help with the gear?" She asked in a bored tone but sakura knew she was concerned- in her own way- about her training.

"Not really, it just.-" Sakura paused for a moment trying to think about the right words "You seem distracted, so I thought some girl talk could help" She finally blurted out hoping she haven't scared Mikasa.

"Distracted?" She repeated in a quiet voice. Mikasa was too deep in thought to notice that Sakura had placed one of her hands in her shoulders to comfort her.

"I know we meet less than a month ago, but," She paused and suddenly feeling like Naruto she gave Mikasa her best thumbs up and a smile that could make Gai's seem dull. "I'm here for you, everything will be alright"

Mikasa's eyes widened but she remained quiet, opting to nod her head instead. **"She's not lying"** Mikasa thought smiling inwardly.

Mikasa face betrayed no emotion but the pinkette knew that her words had been listened and appreciated.

"Oi! Stop slacking off and finish right now. Lunch is almost done" screamed Connie from beneath them.

"Coming!" Sakura shouted before jumping off from the tree, not before giving mikasa another smile.

 **(...)**

Lunch time was filled with jokes and laughter; the tense atmosphere was temporally forgotten by the cadets thanks to Sasha. As soon as the lunch was served the girl didn't miss a beat to start devouring the food in front of her for her peer's amusement.

"Is she always like this?" Sakura asked smiling at Sasha's antics.

Connie smirked "Yes" he admitted and motioned her to come closer. "She even stole meat from the higher ups once"

Sakura gasped in surprise as she eyed the other girl. In her short time here she had barely eat any meat. She had deduced it was because of the small terrain inside the walls. Considering wall Rose was the only one producing for themselves and wall Sina… Meat must be something extremely pricey and difficult to get, and for Sasha to risk her neck for something like that, it seemed such a Naruto thing to do that Sakura couldn't help but laugh making the people surrounding her to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Sasha asked trying to swallow two loaf of bread at once.

And again they laughed.

 **"This feels so familiar."** Sakura thought sadly. **"It just like the time we shared in Ichiraku."**

 **"I need some air."**

"Sakura" Eren called her. "Where are you going?

"You barely touched your food" Armin said in a worried tone making everyone turn to stare at her curiously.

"I'm not hungry" She grimaced. "Besides, I need to take the commander his lunch" She got up to leave not before pushing her half eaten food at Sasha who just mumbled something that sounded like thanks and continued devouring the food.

Sakura hadn't lied, she had truly lost her appetite the moment she remembered her friends. **"I need to stop my self pity party. Instead of getting sad I better used these emotions to keep going."** She thought while smiling.

 **"Wait for me guys, I'm coming."**

"Commander" She called while entering his office. "I brought your lunch"

Erwin seemed surprised for a moment but quickly composed. Once his serious mask was back on he thanked her and dug up into the food.

"You're taking your assistant role really seriously" he said in between bites.

Sakura smiled. "Is not the first time I do something like that" she said but didn't elaborate any further, to which Erwin didn't press in the matter. He was too grateful for her gesture to bother her right now, but that didn't mean this wasn't going to be topic for future conversations.

That afternoon Erwin explained some basic tactics to sakura, he even went as far as to show her the survey corps actual expedition's formation. Sakura was amazed, whilst she wasn't a strategic like Shikamaru she had spend enough time in the battlefield to not recognize a good strategy when she saw one, it could obviously be even better, so that's was why she was still in Erwin office. He had complimented her and even acknowledged that his strategy wasn't the best and assured her that maybe, in the future they would be able to put her advice in practice.

"That's enough for one day" He said. Despite looking a little tired, Sakura could see the small smile playing on his lips.

She smiled, satisfied with today's turn of events. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight commander"

"Darius was right; you're truly humanity last hope." Erwin admitted to himself.

* * *

"I shouldn't be here"

Sakura thought as she glanced at Reiner with the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but feel that her place was next to the commander, she knew that some cadets still thought of her as the female titan, so if they saw the titan and she wasn't there, wouldn't that make then more suspicious?. I wish Mikasa or Armin were here.

"Someone's looks conflicted" Reiner said as he took a seat next to her.

Her muscled tensed up in anticipation. So when Reiner didn't do more than stare at her she finally decided to answer. "I'm tired" was all she said faking a yawn.

"Me too, well more like everyone is tired." He admitted.

Is not that she dislike Reiner, in fact she actually enjoyed the giants duo presence, she could even cosider them her friends. But with everybody on edge she couldn't help to be a little jumpy around so many strangers. Specially when they were giving her mean looks.

"Don't worry about them" Reiner reasured her. "They're just nervous"

"I know. I just want this to be over"

"Me too"

And in that moment she could swear he wasn't only talking about the mission.

But for her sanity's sake she decided to ignore it for now, instead she focused her attention on Bertolt who gave her a nervous wave. Sakura narrowed her eyes in deep thought causing him to step back until he looked like he wanted to become one with the wall. Sakura noticed this and immediately feel guilty.

"Bertolt" she said smiling apologetically "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you nervous"

Reiner only laughed and patted the taller man in the back. Apparently he found Bertolt reaction really funny so Sakura couldn't help but laugh lightly as she sat next to him. "What are you guys playing?"

"Chess" Reiner answered as he moved one of his pieces, the one that looked like a little person wit h a hat on.

"What's the point's of it" she asked genuinely curious, after her all it reminded her of Go.

"You have to try to kill the other opponent Kings"

Sakura smiled and leaned closer to pick a piece to analyze it. "What piece is this?"

"The queen" Bertolt answered looking more nervous than before.

"It the most powerful piece in the whole game" Reiner complemented. "Losing this piece is the most devastating blow a player can face"

"So if I want to take down my other opponent" She said whilst returning the queen to her former place "All I have to do is capture their queen"

Both men shared a meaningful look and nodded.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger dun dun. Thoughts on this chapter, was it good, bad, regular?**

 **Fun fact: Did you know that, if you review the faster I update?**


	8. Thank you, Krista

**Humanity's hope chapter 8: Thank you, Krista.**

 **Word count: 2,845**

 **Thank you for reading and the reviews. I'm so sorry this took me so long tu update, but I've been busy with my biology project that was worth 75% of my final grade. Good news is, that I finally graduated high school! I'm so happy so I decided to writte this to celebrate.**

 **Thank you for the** **16,358** **views o.o I didn't know this was that popular.**

 **Especial thanks to:** **Junior VB -kilau-Guest-Yomiii21 and to all of my shy readers that don't leave a review, I still love you guys.**

* * *

Their afternoon was spent playing board games and eating stale bread, that according to Sasha it could be used to cut the titan's flesh in extreme situations. How did she know that, none of the member of 104t trainees dared to ask her. As much as she tried to enjoy her time, Sakura was finding it extremely hard to focus on her current task, which was beating Connie in a cards game. The source of her anxiety was the giant duo sitting a few seats behind her. She couldn't explain it, but whenever she heard Reiner or Berthold whispering voice her whole body shivered. Which was a stupid reaction, but she couldn't help it. She was mentally punishing herself for lack of trust. Ever since her arrival, the duo had been nothing but sweethearts with her.

A smile formed on her lips when she recalled a recent memory with Reiner. Poor boy had tried to help her lift up some boxes full of supplies which only ended up in Levi getting mad at both of them, because that was Sakura's punishment for being 2 minutes late to their training and no one was supposed to help her.

"I win!" Connie shouted, successfully pulling her out of her thoughts.

She gave him a cheeky smile "Yeah, you kicked my ass" She admitted as she got up and started to walk towards the two giants direction.

Apparently they hadn't realized about her presence until she -loudly- dragged a wooden chair to sit next to Berthold. "Hey guys" she said with a smile adorning her lips. They just limited to answer her with a smile of their own.

"Sakura" Reiner said "What brings you here?". He was now resting the side of his face in his hand in a casual manner. The smile never left his lips.

She looked down suddenly feeling nervous "It's just that I saw you two all alone in the darkness and I just wanted to check you were feeling ok" She finished in lower tone.

That seemed to surprise them. They eyes had widened and Berthold opened his mouth to answer "We're fine. It just that neither Reiner nor I are fans of stale bread" He said with a slight blush covering his cheeks. Sakura swore he was the male version of Hinata.

"It's not that bad after a few bites" She said as she scratched her neck sheepishly.

Reiner grinned "I'm sure you can't even taste it after a few bites"

Sakura laughed a little and a thought came to her mind. "Can I ask something?" she said leaning closer to them "To both of you" she added after seeing Berthold confused expression.

"Sure" Reiner said with a lopsided grin "As long as it no something inappropriate. There are children here" He said looking at Berthold who blushed-again.

"How did you become friends?" She asked "You are the opposite of each other"

Reiner cleared his throat and fidgeted in his seat. "Well…"

 **(…)**

Tears shimmered in Sakura's eyes as she envelope the two giants in a bone crushing hug. "You guys" she sniffed loudly "Went trough a lot together and-" she paused to gather her thoughts "You are here as soldiers. Fighting a battle in the name of humanity, even after experiencing the horror of titan in your own flesh" she cleaned her tears with the back of her hand "You are so brave"

Her words seemed to awaken something deep inside them, because now their eyes were gleaming with a foreigner emotion.

"Thank you" Berthold said giving her smile. Sakura noticed then, that he too was fighting back tears. Why? She wondered. Haven't they told this anyone else before?

She looked up to meet Reiner gaze. His eyes were glossy, but no tear had been shed. He placed a comforting hand in the top of her head and ruffled her hair making her pout. "Thank you for listening"

Sakura nodded and said her goodbyes and retired to her temporal bed. After all, it had been a long day.

* * *

The next day Sakura found herself cleaning the horse stall alongside Sasha. They had started to cleaned somewhere around 6 am and they haven't even done half of the job. Mostly because they keep taking breaks every 10 minutes to get out of the pestilent smell of horse poop.

"What did they feed this horse's with?" Sasha wondered aloud as she lifted a particularly heavy load of poop and hay.

"With the same food as you" Sakura answered while she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Sasha made a face "That's impossible! My poop doesn't smell like this"

"I came to check on you only to find you're talking about Cadet. Blousse poop" Mike said as he entered the barn. Despite the mocking tone in his voice he seemed worried. "Go clean yourselves up. We have a meeting in 30 minutes. Don't be late"

Sakura green eye's darter across the meeting room until her gaze landed in a specific pair. Mike Zacharius light brown eyes were filled with worried and another emotion she couldn't quite place. He stood proudly in his almost two meter of height the rest of his squad only one step behind him was wearing the same expression as him.

Mike cleared his throat attracting everyone's attention. "Cadets, as many of you know our Commander Erwin smith and captain Levi are in the inner wall leading a mission to capture the female titan"

At the mention of the female titan almost everyone's gazes landed on Sakura making her squirm in her seat. The room was rapidly filled with the many whispers of the cadets but they were soon silenced by Mike's voices.

"Their mission had been a success" He said gaining a few cheers and claps from his audience. "Don't celebrate yet. Many lives have been sacrificed for the sake of humanity. The least we can do is show them some respect"

Sakura felt her stomach churn at Mike's words. So many lives had been lost yesterday. Would it had been any different it she were there? Most likely, even If she could only have saved 3 lives, it would have been 3 less death than now. She knew it wasn't her fault, yet her mind stated otherwise.

A heavy hand landed on the top of her head snapping her out of the thought. She looked up the comforting smile of Reiner and the shy but still calming smile of Berthold.

It surprised her how perceptive they could be of her mood swings.

The rest of the meeting was spent talking about strategies for futures expeditions. Sakura was mildly aware that Mike had mentioned her name a couple of times along the words secret weapon and last resort.

She honestly didn't know how to feel about being -literally- refereed as a weapon. She might have offered her help willingly to them, but that didn't mean they have the right to use her as they pleased. Shinobis were not weapons; they are the guardians of their village as simple as that.

The thing was, they didn't know that. And she never specified that she had limits. Ar far as she knew she had offered her help in exchange of their help, nothing less and nothing more than that.

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, Sakura stood up and left leaving multiple cadets confused at her sudden leave.

"Is she okay?" a small feminine voice asked in concern.

"tsk, let her be" Another one responded in a disinterested tone.

"But, what if she is not feeling well?"

"It's her problem"

"Ymir!" Krista said exasperatedly "That's not nice"

Ymir opened her mouth to protest but Connie beat her to it "We'll leave her alone for now" he said looking at Krista "If she is not back before dinner, then we'll check on her"

The small blonde didn't look too convinced but she nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Sakura was currently in the castle rooftop, cloud gazing. If she only had the chance to go back in time and accept Shikamaru request to join him cloud gazing everyday. She sighed. The soft movements of the fluffy things were helping her to ease her state of mind and the soft morning breeze was closing her tired eyes.

Now more than ever she was feeling the weight of being alone in a strange place. Earlier in the meeting room she had felt like an outsider when the soldiers were celebrating and hugging each other. Tears filled her green eyes and she clenched her fist. Godaime hokage prized student was crying because she was lonely. Pathetic. She needed to get her shit together; she was trained better than this.

 **"Shinobi's don't cry"** the voice in her mind said.

"I just want to return home" she sobbed.

Was she asking for too much? And there´s was always the possibility that she could never go back to Konoha. If that happens, how long would it take her to fully adapt to the live behind the walls; Months, years? What if-

"Sakura!" Someone called beneath her, startling the young woman. She cleaned her eyes with the back of her hand before looking at the intruder.

Surprise was evident in the pinkette face when she spotted Krista. "Hey" she said awkwardly, hoping the blonde girl didn't notice the red ring around her eyes. "Its dinner ready?"

Krista shook her head "Wait for me".

Once she was in the rooftop next to her; she opened her mouth to talk but paused to re-think her words. "I just wanted to check on you" she admitted making Sakura stomach clench in response.

"Why?" Sakura asked in a small voice.

"I was worried-"

"Why? " She interrupted with an urgent tone in her cracking voice.

"I don't know" Krista answered giving her a sympathetic look. Sakura nodded and turned away to keep her pity party but the blonde girl voice made her turn again.

"I know what is like to feel like an outsider" She began "Like you don't belong" She faced the pinkette. "You felt like that, don't you?"

"I- yes" She admitted, a pink blush present in her cheeks. "I know its silly, but when everyone was celebrating I just stood there waiting for it to end"

"That's normal. You barely know us." She smiled at her "Of course you can't share the happiness of our victory because you've never been in the battlefield with us, mourned the deaths or cried with us"

Her eyes widened in realization.

"But that doesn't mean you'll never belong here. I don't know if you are aware, but you have friends here"

At this point the pinkette was silently crying in Krista chest. "You have me, Sasha, Connie, Armin, squad leader Hanji, Berthold, Reiner and Ymir!" She finished smiling brightly.

"Oi don't speak in my name!" Ymir shouted from a window below them. "Dinner is ready. Hurry up or Sasha will eat your food"

"Coming!" Krista said as she stood up and offered her hand to Sakura.

"Thank you, Krista"

* * *

"I'm so full" Connie exclaimed rubbing his belly with a happy expression adorning his face.

"Me too" Reiner said "Haven't eaten like that since we were trainees"

The 104th class members agreed in unison.

"I'm not going to eat until tomorrow's dinner" Connie declared.

"Can I have your rations?" Sasha asked as she tried to swallow a spoonful of mashed potato.

"I can't believe she's still eating" Sakura said.

Her earlier pity party was over, once dinner had started Sakura hadn't stopped laughing at her new friends antics. Her cheeks hurt from smiling too much and all was thanks to Krista. This wasn't home, but she could and will manage.

"I'll protect you all with everything I have,Shannaro!" she vowed to herself.

* * *

Morning came sooner than expected and it was finally time to leave the dusty castle. The sun had barely risen yet the cadets were already loading the horses with their stuffs. Once they were done they would be going to the Hq inside of wall rose to await for the commander instructions. It would take them 3 hours to arrive to the Hq and Sakura was mentally preparing herself for the long ride. She could already feel the burn between her thighs and the bruises that the belts left in her body. She was sure whowever designed their uniform, didn't know the meaning of the word comfort.

"Mount your horses; we'll be leaving in 10 minutes" Squad leader Mike announced.

 **Good, my torture has started.**

 **(…)**

The ride to the Hq wasn't that bad. Of course, ignoring the few nasty glares some people send them and the extremely rude comments they muttered. Sakura was glad she had decided to cover her hair with her cloak. Heavens knows what they would do to her.

Most of her ride was spent talking to Sasha and Connie. The duo knew exactly what to say to made her ride more tolerable and fun. She had also spotted two herbs stores that she wanted to visit to resupply her medical kit. Although she needed money first, and if she wasn't mistaken Hanji had mentioned something about a paycheck in one of her visit to the mad woman office. Maybe she could even buy herself new clothes or find a blacksmith to forge her more kunais.

"Why are you smiling about?" Connie asked as he leaned towards her.

Sakura shrugged "I figured in what to waste my paycheck"

Connie lifted an eyebrow; in with a mockery tone he said "Did you know our paychecks are the lowest in the whole military?"

"W-what"

Sasha nodded. "Even the garrison gets pay more than us"

She growled. "Why? We are the ones that risk our lives"

"It's because of that" Ymir interrupted having overheard their conversation. "Our death rate it's the highest among the military, so the government doesn't see the point of paying us more than necessary, for them, we are suicidal people that could hardly live to their twenties"

"I see. Who is the person in charge of our checks? I just want to talk"

* * *

After learning the misery that was her salary, Sakura had spent the rest of the trip sighing loudly. Krista, trying to comfort her new friend gave her the solution to her problems without realizing it.

"If you want more money, you should become the survey corps doctor." The blonde suggested. Immediately Sakura's mood changed, which made Reiner laugh aloud attracting the curious glance of squad leader Mike, who had been listening to them since they left the castle 2 hours ago. With a barely audible whistle, Mike motioned for his horse to slow down so he could stand beside the pink-haired girl.

"Cadet Lenz is right. Right now our only doctor is Hanji, "he said before getting closer to the girl. "And between us, I don't think she went to medical school"

Sakura laughed. "I'm sure the commander will have no problem leaving me in charge of the infirmary," she said with a laugh.

Mike nodded. "I'll talk to Erwin if necessary"

 **Shannaro! Her monetary problem had been solved.**

* * *

When they finally arrived at the Hq, it was already past 9am, which meant that breakfast had been served more than half an hour ago to Sasha's sadness.

Once she had left her horse in the stable Sakura unloaded her things and headed for her room. One of the advantages of having a room for herself was that she didn't have to bother worrying about someone invading her privacy, after all, she had left valuable scrolls behind.

With a handseal and a simple "Kai" the door frame glowed with a soft blue light, and only with that her room was finally open. Without worrying much about it, Sakura threw her backpack on her bed and then threw herself on it. The short time she had spent here had been more than enough to get used to the hard but comfortable bed in her room.

Without much to do, she decided to take a nap.

"I can talk to the commander later"

And with that thought she let the darkness envelop her.

 **(...)**

"What time is it?" She asked herself hoarsely. The soft orange glow that came through her window was the only indication she had. It must be somewhere around 4pm. With some laziness she got up from her bed and walked to her bathroom to wash her teeth and face.

Running her fingers through her pink tangles sakura managed to untangle her hair and could not help but notice that her once short hair now reached past her shoulders. She smiled. Maybe it was time for a change.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Did you know that, if you review the faster I update?**


	9. Sakura's new job

**Chapter 9: Sakura's new job.**

 **Special Thanks to: RimK10,Note,Junior VB,UrNightmarez,FanfirHydra,Guest and all of my shy readers, I love u all.**

 **A.N: This takes places a couple of days after they captured annie. I have so many things planned for this, Sakura's story is just starting.**

 **P.S: I started a new collections of multisaku one shots with the SNK characters, basically every chapter is a different pairing. It's already published, so feel free to read and request**

 **A.N2: Good luck to everyone who started school this month!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Currently Sakura was standing in front of the meeting room door listening to the whispering voices that were on the other side. She had gone first to the commander office, only to find it empty. She had stopped a cadet that was walking past her and decided to ask him about the blonde man whereabouts. After some nervous stuttering by the young cadet, she was able to understand the word "Meeting".

She expressed her gratitude with a quick bow and turned around to her new destination.

Since she didn't want to intrude or get caught spying, she turned her heels in the other direction, the infirmary. Even if she didn't have the commander permission she was going to attend the injured, after all it was her duty as a medic. If she decided to turn her back and wait for the commander, she would be insulting her sensei teaching. Although she actually doubted he'll be mad if she healed his soldiers, because he obviously needed his soldiers at their 100% if he wanted to accomplish his goal to lead humanity to victory.

When she reached the infirmary, she was fast to check the room first with her chakra leaving a relief sigh when she realized it was empty besides the injured soldiers.

She walked in and let her gaze wander around the room. It was painfully obvious that this was an improvised infirmary, if the wooden stretcher and the lack medicines were anything to go by.

She grabbed a chair and used it to lock the door, since it would be inconvenient if someone walked in when she was treating someone and could accuse her of injuring the soldiers further. If someone tried to force the door, she'll would just jump out of the window.

She stood in the middle of the room and with a few hand seals three Sakura's popped into existence already knowing what to do, they all set to work.

Sakura frowned and drew a frustrated sigh. The woman in front of her was pale as a ghost and Sakura hoped she wasn't close to being one. Her lips were cracked and dry an obvious sight that she was dehydrated. She was only one of many patients in this condition, apparently their injuries were too advance to try anything, and they were most likely left here to die, hence the lack of medicines and personal tending to them. She needed to talk to the commander.

The kunoichi commanded one of her clones to get the woman some water as she scanned her injuries with her chakra. She had dislocated her shoulder and two broken ribs, but luckily none had pierced her lung, or else she wouldn't be here.

"I need painkillers" she muttered to herself.

She pulled out a scroll from her pouch opening it with one hand; she focused her chakra in her fingertips and immediately a little "poof" was heard. She grabbed her herbs and turned to one of the shelves she had seen earlier, Sakura was positive there was a mortar in one of the cabinets.

After a long session of healing Sakura was exhausted, but was proud to say everyone had been tended properly. Either way she'll return tomorrow to check on them.

She was about to head to her room when the loud rumbling of her stomach filled the silent hall. Grateful that no one had heard her she starter to walk towards the kitchen, hopefully she could find some bread or fruit. From her peripheral vision she saw a shadow hid behind a couple of boxes. Her kunoichi instinct kicked in and without much thought she threw a kunai at it.

A familiar yelp echoed in the room and Sakura felt her blood ran cold. "Please no, please no" she repeated in her head like a mantra as she ran to where she had seen the shadow.

She frantically moved the boxes and found Sasha lying in the floor, covering her head with her hands, unharmed much to Sakura relief. Once the brunette realized it was Sakura, she gave her a nervous grin and a little wave.

"Hey Sakura" She greeted her.

Sakura gave her a curious look "What are you doing here?" She asked as she helped her stand up, pocketing her kunai in the way.

"I-" She paused, looking to sides to make sure no one was spying "I was hungry"

Sakura sweatdropped "I'm not surprised"

Sasha stammered "It's not my fault!" she said looking to the side "Captain Levi made me clean the bathrooms because he said I was being too loud" she pouted.

"So, you missed dinner?" Sakura guessed to which Sasha nodded.

"Well" She said catching Sasha's attention "I also missed dinner. Let's go to the kitchen before someone wakes up"

* * *

"Hurry" she whispered to her companion.

Sasha lifted her gaze showing Sakura that she was still eating. Her hands were full with a load of bread and cheese, two apples and an orange. She was ready to go. Whilst Sasha was sitting on the concrete floor stuffing her mouth with food. Sakura had warned the brunette not to eat too much or else they'll be in trouble. But she had ended up being ignored.

"If we get caught, I'll blame you" she said biting her apple.

Sasha swallowed and turned to her "This was your idea" she grinned and stood up using one of her hands to remove the dust in her white pants.

Sakura paled "you wouldn't dare" she said nervously.

Sasha leaned in one of the kitchen counter and rested her hands in cheeks "No, I wouldn't" she smiled and stuck her tongue out "I just wanted to see your face"

She sighed and turned around, ready to leave the kitchen "Let's go"

Sasha nodded, wiping her hands in her pants and turned to door ready to open it, but Sakura hand stop her.

"I thought you wanted to leave" she whispered in confusion.

"Someone's coming" she whispered as she dragged the brunette behind a potato sack.

The kunoichi felt the girl tense in her grip when the door opened. Sakura peered from behind the sack, her eyes narrowing when she noticed that it wasn't one person, but two. If they started to look around, they'll definitely find them.

"I'm sure I heard voices" one of them said, lifting the lid of a water barrel.

"You must be tired" the second one said, suppressing a yawn "C'mon, I'm tired"

The first one looked over his shoulder "Leave if you want"

The other man sighed in frustration. "I'll help" he said as he started to open the cabinets.

Sakura waited until they had their back turned to them to grab Sasha and body flickering them out of the kitchen onto her room.

Sasha had her eyes closed but opened them when they landed in Sakura's bed. Her big brown eyes landed in the pinkette silently asking her for answers. Sakura played with her bed cover trying to form an answer. Her mind went blank for a couple of seconds until she decided to just say the true.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked and waited for Sasha to nod before continuing "Is one of my techniques, its called sunshin or body flickering" she explained and waited for the girl reaction.

To her surprise, Sasha looked deep in thought, which make her even more nervous. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting. Sakura hoped Sasha laughed and brushed it off, apparently that wasn't going to happen.

Sasha's face was serious, her mouth set in a tight line. "I wouldn't tell anyone" she leaned closer and rested her hand in Sakura's shoulder. "Thank you for trusting in me"

Sakura nodded, relief evident in her features. "Thanks" she said quietly.

Sakura grunted as she woke up. Her whole body felt awfully heavy, and she deduced it was because of yesterday events, taking care of the injured had exhausted more than she had expected.

With a yawn she entered her bathroom and started her morning ritual. Once she was ready, she headed to the dining hall. On her way there she crossed paths with Krista and Ymir, the former greeting her with a little wave which she returned smiling.

She looked at Ymir "Good morning" she greeted the taller woman.

Ymir stared at her for few seconds before nodding her head in greeting.

Knowing that this was all she was going to get from her, Sakura continued her path.

 **(…...)**

During breakfast Sakura had seen the commander across the room sharing the table with Captain Levi, along squad leader Mike and Hanji. They all looked tense and tired, the dark circles under their eyes were obvious even in the distance.

She waited until the commander rose from his seat and left the cafeteria to start rushing her own breakfast. She swallowed a spoonful of oatmeal and bit her bread harshly before offering what was left to Sasha and started to head towards the commander office.

Sakura fastened her pace when she saw him walking slowly reading some paperwork.

"Commander" She called once she was next to him.

He looked surprised to see her so early, so he just nodded his head and said "Haruno"

"We have to talk" she said in a serious tone.

"About what, exactly" He inserted his key in the lock "If I may ask" he said as he opened the door to his office and signaled her to enter first.

"The poor condition of the infirmary" She said taking her usual seat "Yesterday I took the liberty of tending your soldiers"

His eyes narrowed slightly "What is their condition?"

Sakura wanted to huff at his mistrusted tone, as if she would injure them further.

"They will live to see another sunrise"

"All of them?" he asked and Sakura took pride in his disbelieve tone.

The corner of her mouth lifted "Of course, I never leave an incomplete job"

He hummed and folded his hands in front of him, a thoughtful expression settled in his features making Sakura feel uneasy. They kept quiet for a few minutes, only the casual chirps of the birds and the voices of the cadets that were training broke the silent that reigned in the room.

It felt like an eternity before he cleared his throat. Sakura straightened in her seat and waited for him to speak. His icy blue eyes betrayed nothing.

"I need to see it myself" he simply said.

Her face fell and a frown appeared in her face. She suppresed the urge to express her discontent aloud, instead she rose from her seat to guide him to the infirmary. One of his eyebrows lifted in wonder, but he didn't voice his thoughts. He just stood up and followed her silently to the infirmary.

She stopped in front of the entrance. "See for yourself" She said as she pushed the door open.

He entered the room slowly, his gaze taking in every detail of the room and its occupants. Sakura remained by the door, her arm were crossed and her body was leaning leisurely in the frame. She must looked uncaring and almost bored in the outside, but in reality her emerald eyes were fixated in Erwin as he checked his soldiers. He would just stare at some of them whilst he would lean to other to see their wounds up close.

She tried to decipher his expression, but it was hard to do since he had his back turned at her.

"Amazing" He motioned to his soldiers "The head medic told me they were close to dying…" He stopped talking, not knowing what else to say. His mind was working hard to replace the images of his wounded soldiers by this new image. They were going to live.

She smiled taking pride on the fact that she had impressed the stoic man. This was her chance.

She inched closer and clearing her throat she said "Commander" She paused "I would like to be the new head medic" she demanded.

His eyes showed surprise, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought as he propped his chin in his hand.

"You're in charge of the infirmary now." He walked past her giving her a side look that showed many emotions she couldn't name, the most obvious one was gratitude.

"Whatever you need, tell Hanji. She'll take you to town"

"I don't have money" she muttered sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

He pivoted and looked at her with an amused expression "Use the military fund" He simply said, leaving the infirmary and an excited Sakura behind.

She knew the survey corps fund was the shortest of all the military, so she'll only buy the necessary, like bandages, cotton, antiseptic and ointments; everything else like herbs could be easily found outside.

Sakura pumped her fist in the air. _**Shannaro, she had made it!**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 ***just for curiosity, who do you think Sakura is going to end up with?***

 **Fun fact: Did you know that, if you review the faster I update?**


	10. A new weapon

**First of all, I just want to thank every single one of you for stiking with me for this long. You guys are the best**

 **This was suppose to be uploaded on the 22th of october because it was my 18 birthday and I also reached 22k views on this fic, so I decided to writte this to celebrate (?. But then I got busy and somehow forgot about it until today .-.**

 **Anyway...**

 **thank you again, love u all.**

 **Kenma.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Special thanks to: -Junior VB-FanGirl-Guest-AngelAzazel88-smileygirl12-arapyanime- FanfirHydra-UrNightmarez-**

 **word count: 2,956**

* * *

"Sorry gal, but that isn't enough" The vendor said as he stared at the money resting in her hand.

Sakura sighed dejectedly and turned around to leave, making sure to place the bronze coins in her vest pocket. That was the third person that told her that today. Apparently the weekly salary of a medic wasn't enough to afford a decent amount of herbs, so far she was only able to buy a few herbs to treat headaches and diarrhea, some bandages and new syringes, oh and the loaf of bread she had bought earlier to share with Sasha. In their defense, they had left the headquarters before the sun had fully risen, so they could get the best prices in the local market missing the breakfast as a result. If she kept skipping her meals like this she was going to ruin her metabolism.

"Any luck?" Sasha asked finishing her piece of bread.

Sakura shook her head "I don't have enough money" she bit the inside of her cheek as she faces the brunette. "This was the last one, right?" to her disappointment Sasha nodded in confirmation. "Great" she hadn't even restocked half of her supplies.

Her emerald gaze focused on the thick foliage in front of them, she snapped her finger as an idea crossed her mind startling Sasha in the process.

"What's wrong?" She asked genuinely curios to her pink haired friend.

"The forest" the tone of her voice indicating that she wouldn't explain any further. Whatever she saw in the trees was invisible to Sasha.

"Care to explain?" the brunette asked feeling lost.

The kunoichi inclined her head, pointing at the trees with her pouting lips. "These merchants, they have to find their products somewhere inside the walls" She clasped her hands in enthusiasm.

Sasha mouth formed an "o" as realization dawned upon her. She furrowed her brows in concentration setting her gaze in the horizon. "I know a place!" she turned to her friend "follow me" she demanded before she took off running and without missing a beat, Sakura obliged.

Loud giggles filled the once quiet forest, the two teenage girls were racing against each other just because they felt like it. Sasha was running ahead of her in zigzag to confuse her, and since she had promised not to use chakra to be fair with her friend, (it wasn't a serious run after all), Sakura was running behind,

her face red from laughing too much. If she had pushed herself to take this seriously the kunoichi would be in the lead, but since she didn't know exactly where Sasha was going to take her, she decided to mess her friend and run behind her to throw nuts at her. So far she had hit her in the head twice.

Sasha came to an abrupt stop, extending her arm wide open "We're here!" She announced dropping her body in the grass to rest.

She was breathing hard, but still managed to mutter a small "Wow" under her breath.

She blinked repeatedly taking in the beauty of the clearing. In the middle was a lake with such crystal clear water that Sakura could see the fishes swimming peacefully in it. To her right was a huge leafy tree where Sasha had moved to rest, and finally right next to her were a few plants she recognized. She immediately knelt to gently pluck a few plants placing them in her vest. Once she was done, she turned to her friend, smiling widely when she saw Sasha trying to catch a fish with her bare hands.

"You need help?" She asked as she placed her makeshift basket in the grass.

The brunette looked over her shoulder "No, I got it" she said as she dipped her hand under water one more time surprising Sakura when she pulled out a fish.

"I'll make a fire" she announced as she entered the woods again.

In moments like this she wished she had captain Yamato wood release.

 **(….)**

Sasha took a bite of her fish whimpering in the delight at the flavor. Sakura smiled at that, happy that she had convinced her of seasoning the food with the cilantro leaves she had found earlier.

"So" the pinkette said as she set her stick down. "That was amazing" she said referring to her fish catching skills.

Sasha looked up at her "I'm from Dauper, it's a hunters village near the mountains of wall Rose" she answered not bothering to finish swallowing her food, not that Sakura minded, years dealing with Naruto had made her immune to many things.

Sakura nodded fixing herself another fish "Can I ask you something?" she asked to which Sasha nodded. "Why did you join the corps?"

The brunette then, paused her eating, brows furrowing in thought. "I-" she paused to gather her words "I don't know" she admitted. Her usual warm eyes were now distant, making Sakura regret her question.

After a few seconds of silent she continued "I had argument with my dad, and I left" she folded her hands in her lap unconsciously "I had nowhere to go, it was either the military or living in the streets"

Sakura left out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Poor Sasha, everyone thought of her as the carefree potato girl, when in reality her life wasn't perfect. The kunoichi could only imagine how hard it was for a little hunter's village to survive after the fall of wall Maria.

"I was going to join the military police first, that's why I worked so hard to be in the first 10" she licked her lips "I'm glad I didn't" she muttered as blonde hair and blue steel eyes invaded her mind. "Its Eren fault most of the 104th trainee squad ended up in the survey corps" she half joked.

Sakura smiled at that, if she recalled correctly Eren was the angry boy that was friend with Armin and Mikasa. Although she hadn't spoken much with him, she was well aware of his titan related speeches thanks to Jean and Connie. I seem Naruto wasn't the only one to convince people with his words.

Since Sasha was silent, Sakura took it as her cue to talk. "You should be proud of yourself"

The girl head lifted so fast that the pinkette swore she heard her neck crack. Sasha's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Why?" she whispered slowly.

"You were a normal girl living in the forest, you knew nothing of the outside world, yet" she paused to smile at her friend "you endured the military training and joined the most dangerous branch willingly. You ended up in the 9th place out of hundreds you faced the titans and came out alive, be proud of yourself Sasha blouse because you're amazing"

At this point the brunette was openly crying clenching her stick as if her life depended on it. "Thank you" she muttered weakly as she sniffed.

"You're welcome" she smirked " remember you're freaking awesome, because who else would befriend a pink haired girl from another world." She joked.

Sasha laughed between her crying, even though it sounded more like a pained whimper.

She waited patiently for Sasha to finish crying to start gathering her things to leave. Once the girl had washed her face and assured her she was fine they starter their walk to the headquarters. Out of the corner of her eyes Sakura could distinguish a bright violet flower. Her emerald eyes widened when she realized what it was Monkshood.

Her mind raced with many possibilities, and she busted out laughing at her sudden idea.

"Sakura" Sasha asked leaning closer. "You ok?" she asked fearing for her friend mental state.

"Y-Yeah" she answered between laughs.

Oh god, she was so going to abuse this. Titans better watch out.

 **(….)**

She was barely a pink blur running through the halls towards Hanji's office. As soon as she had picked the monkshood, her mind had started to race with many ideas that could only become possible with the woman assistance.

Not bothering to knock on the door Sakura busted through the door, her manners had been temporally forgotten due to her excitement. Her emerald gaze scanned the room for the older woman, whom she found staring intently to a small piece of _–crystal?_ \- or perhaps a jewel of some sort. Either way, Sakura walked to her and bowed to apologize for her sudden entrance.

"Don't worry 'bout it" Hanji said as she placed the crystal under a primitive looking microscope. "What can I do for ya?"

"I need a favor" she dug in her pockets and handed her the bright purple plant. "I found this earlier, it's monkshood"

Hanji took it from her and examined with her gaze before turning her questioning eyes to the pinkette. "I heard of it" she muttered, confusion evident in her tone.

"Where I come from, It's used as a poison to temporally paralyze your enemies" She explained, hoping Hanji could help her.

She licked her lips in anticipation "So I was hoping you could help me, I understand if you don't want-"

Hanji's unexpected shriek broke her speech. The elder woman grabbed both of her hand and started to dance _-drag-_ Sakura around her messy office. The kunoichi moved to the left to avoid tumbling with a pile of books, she tightened her grip in the brunette and with hoping eyes she asked "Will you-"

"Yes!" she announced excitedly shaking Sakura's body again. "I had an idea!"

She dropped her hands and ran to her desk almost tripping with a chair leaving a dumbfounded Sakura behind. Without a care in the world she used her right hand to swipe away everything in her desk, not bothering to see where they landed and with the same vigor, she pulled out paper and ink from one of the drawers.

The kunoichi wanted to question her, but the woman had already started to furiously write down something unreadable to Sakura.  
Deciding to leave her be for the time being, she walked to a shelve expecting to find a mortar to grind the plants.  
5 minutes and 3 shelves later, she finally found what she was looking for. With a triumph smile she picked the wooden mortar and walked to the chair. She dragged a coffee table in front of her and placed the plants and the mortar there as well, it wouldn't be the most comfortable position, but she could put up with a little back ache as long as she knew that she was going to help someone.

Sakura was almost done when a very preoccupied Moblit entered the room. He nodded his head at her in greeting and then turned to saluted Hanji with all his might.

"Squad leader Hanji, I'm here to assist you in your investigation"

Hanji's mouth formed an "o" and she blinked in realization, her eyes darted to the forgotten microscope and then to Sakura.

Moblit followed her gaze not understanding what was happening.

Sakura started to feel very guilty because she had interrupted Hanji's work, she should have asked if she was busy, her excitement had gotten the best of her.

She started to pick everything up ready to leave, but Hanji's voice stopped. "Stay, Moblit will help you"

The kunoichi felt sorry for the man, he probably couldn't be more confused with the situation.

Hanji set the quill down and rested her hands in the desk. Tension filled the air as they waited for the woman words.

"Moblit," she paused and rested her hands under her chin "You've been with me for a really long time, that's why I'm entrusting you with this information"

He clenched his jaw and furrowed his brows in anticipation.

"We might found a way to temporally paralyze titans" she turned her cold eyes to Sakura causing Moblit to side eyed her in confusion "Cadet Haruno found a plant that can be used as a paralyzing poison,"

His mouth opened in suprise, and he turned his shocked gaze at the young kunoichi. "A-are you sure?" he asked, not bothering to mask the disbelieve in his tone.

Sakura nodded in confirmation, and he felt a mix of emotion brew in his stomach. He lifted both hands to his head to massage his temple, his lips were trembling and sweat had started to gather in his forehead. The corner of Hanji's lips twitched slightly as she suppressed the urge to smile, she could easily detect the blind hope he had in her words.

"The thing is," she said slowly to make sure she had both of their attention "We don't know if it works on titans"

Sakura's body tensed at her words, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that possibility since the book she had read about the titans stated that their bodies were similar to the human beings with a few exceptions. Still, there was high chance that it work, they just needed to take the risk. It seemed hanji had read her mind because she had started smile like a mad woman.

Moblit scrached his head and let out a harsh breath "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this"

If Sakura only knew how right moblit was...

This was so wrong in so many levels. She gave the other woman a side glance and almost jumped to the other corner of the elevator. Hanji's face, even though it was mostly covered by her brown cloak her creepy smile was still very visible. She gave Moblit a quick glance and realized he was just as perturbed as she was. They were currently riding one of the wooden elevator that the survey corps used in their missions, Hanji being a squad leader had no problem getting the starter key and the ugly brown cloaks they were using to hide their faces, since, according to Hanji, if they were to be caught, things would get nasty "At least for you two" she had said smiling.

Once they were at the top, Sakura had to use her hand to shield her face from the wind, the warm air tickled her exposed skin forcing her to readjuste the cloak to her small frame. When the wind became more bearable she opened her eyes to admire the view, from this height it looked amazing, as long as you focused on the horizon though, the view of the village wasn't a pretty sight; The power the titans held was truly one to be feared. Sakura shuddered and stteped back as Moblit inched closer to the border.

To her left moblit was already using his binocular to find the smallest titan in the area, "I see one" he muttered and pointed to the east "Its looks like a 5 meter"

Hanji narrowed her eyes and followed Moblit finger "Perfect" she said and licked her lips in anticipation "Whenever you're ready Sakura"

She rolled her shoulder and with her right hand she pulled out a kunai from her pouch and dipped the tip in the mixture she had made earlier. When the kunai had gotten a deep purple color she leaned closer to the border and pointed her weapon at the unsuspecting titan. She mentally counted to three and threw her kunai hitting the titan at the side of his abdomen. They tensed as they waited in silence for anything to happen, and 10 seconds later the titan movement slowed down and 5 more seconds and it was collapsing to the floor.

They all shared a look of surprise "It worked" Moblit broke the silence. "I can't believe it"

"Now we need to find a bigger one!" Hanji happily announced to her companions that could only mentally complain at her request.

 **(...)**

Erwin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The past few days since the capture of Annie Leonhardt had been busy with meetings and paperwork. His sleep scheduled was officially ruined and let's not talk about his eating habits, He had forgotten when was the last time he ate 3 times on the same day- It was definitely when Haruno was around. Talking about the pink haired girl, he eyed the crumple letters in his trashcan, he would have to burn those later. Thanks to Haruno, he was able to do such a thing. Had it not been because of her, those letters would have been delivered to the families of the deceased soldiers.

Thanks to hers, his hands were not stained with more innocent blood.

His musing were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said straightening his back.

"Commander" Moblit saluted him. "Squad leader Hanji sends you this" he said as he handed him 2 manila folders full of Hanji's scribbles that looked more like chicken scratches. He sighed feeling a headache coming.

"You may leave" He ordered shifting his gaze to the folders in his desk.

He opened the smaller folder and read the first page "Subject: Experiment #1; using heat to melt off Annie crystallization"

Indeed, he could already felt the headache coming.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Did you know that, if you review the faster I update?**


End file.
